


Elusive Sunlight

by grossnoona



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Guardian Angels, I can't say much about the tasutsumu bc its play-related sorry kids, It just a huge ass self-indulging story + play fic ok, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rituals, SummerWinter have a mixed troupe play bc i love them both, Temporary Amnesia, Yuki attempts to murder a couple of people a couple of times, all tags after this is for the second chapter;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: Tasuku and Yuki get tossed into a mixed troupe play, commandeered by the director.Caught in between the contrasting genres the two troupes involved; Tasuku finds himself chasing after a fleeting thought of a mention-only character while Yuki shows consistent distress over the ending.[Alternate Summary:Tasuku kind of feels he's gotten lost in the sauce that is known as his character while Yuki screams in a bucket abouta lot of things regarding the play.]





	1. Distressful and Anxious Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't you tired of tolerating liber? Don't you ever wanna go apeshit? Bc I do.  
> I did, as you can tell.  
> Hello I'm grossnoona also known as goldie and I just wrote all of this bc I always feel unsatisfied with liber's doings so here I am. Being the saint, I am and producing my own event story like a fucking asshole.  
> Today, I wrote a summer + winter mixed troupe play bc I was thinking abt my time during drama club and decided to write a play that I acted in years ago.  
> Of course, this isn't based on _the actual events I had when I was in the drama club nor will the story be exactly the same_  
>  Regardless I hope you enjoy

Izumi can be rather sly.

 

Everyone can agree on that statement; that woman can be pretty sly without realising it. She may be stupid but it doesn’t mean she can’t get the entire company to do foolish things for her without properly explaining them. This was a mess that Yuki would seethe her for. To think she could even fathom the idea was rather bizarre in his opinion. Although, he’d have to give the other props for even thinking of it.

 

“It’d be a great idea!” Izumi said to them, prompting that Summer Troupe and Winter Troupe should have a joint play.

 

On one hand, it would be great for Summer to be seen seriously but on the other hand, it doesn’t quite process well when you think about the fact both troupes handle their plays _very differently._  Out of the few in Summer Troupe, not everyone can handle the heavy and contrasting feeling that Winter Troupe emits in their plays. Maybe Tenma and Misumi can handle it but the others? _Fat chance._  They can _try_ but they’ll flounder and stutter over the idea of being able to properly go through an entire play without joking here and there.

 

However, Summer Troupe aren’t the only one fretting over such feats it seems.

 

Winter Troupe are about on the same boat as them. They look worried as they’re not typically seen as the gag type. They wouldn’t really toss jokes into their plays as casually as one might presume of them to do. Tsumugi and Tenma are scratching their heads as Izumi and Tsuzuru try to ensure everyone that it’s a good idea.

 

“Wouldn’t it better if Winter Troupe was paired with Spring? Autumn Troupe would be a considerable choice if you want them to work with kids too,” Tenma reasoned. It’s true, Summer Troupe is pretty much an outlier in comparison to the other troupes; they don’t entirely mix well with the others. They’re too young, too flashy, and definitely filled with too much energy that it’s almost impossible to keep up with. Pinning such a _my-pace_ team like Winter Troupe with a whirl of energy like Summer Troupe was a recipe for disaster. Chances of them working are rather slim but Izumi seems to be looking at the fact the chance _exists_. How positive of her, as always.

 

“Well, it’d be fun for Summer Troupe, don’t you think? To act in a serious play and not need to work on impulse constantly?” Tsuzuru noted.

 

Summer Troupe thought about it and he was right; they don’t need to work so hard on what to say during certain scenes because it wasn’t like Winter Troupe plays were known for their improvisations. They’re mostly known for their subtle and emotional acting so it wasn’t like they wouldn’t learn anything from the troupe of elders. Coupled with Tsuzuru agreeing to Yuki and Azami to do whatever they want for this play; Summer Troupe have all hands on deck for this.

 

Winter Troupe couldn’t quite say no when the _entire other troupe_ had excitedly agreed. They saw their own benefits as well; Summer Troupe had the integrity and force of one whirling motion of energy. Wherever one member went, the others were surely not that far behind. They were the kind that only needed a look and a nod from each other before launching themselves into trouble. That is a trait Winter Troupe envy. It was a wonder to see such a troupe in action.

 

“You want to learn how to get along from them?” Izumi asked, she seemed taken aback by the objective. When explained, she agreed that Summer Troupe was rather a one-of-a-kind due to their impeccable relationship that seemed difficult to grasp at first glance. Their consistent occurrence of going back and forth on who should be lead and so on was actually funny to see. Even watching them then; preparing themselves, shouting at each other who gets lead and so forth. They were a difficult bunch.

 

“ _Isn’t Winter Troupe different, though?_ ” Izumi asked.

 

It struck a chord for Tasuku. It was a true statement; they are different yet they are constantly looking at others and comparing themselves. Tasuku had to admit defeat over Izumi’s question, it was true that they are unable to replicate Summer Troupe’s pacing and relationship but it’d be nice to know how to actually willingly break that awkwardness Winter Troupe had despite being a troupe for roughly 2 years already. They still have a lot of missteps here and there; clueless over how far can they breach into each other’s spaces. It’s difficult and confusing just thinking about it.

 

Regardless, Izumi doesn’t press any further about Winter Troupe’s objective. She has headed off to join Tsuzuru on discussing the play. Whether or not, it’ll work out seems to be a wonder for the entire company.

 

“At least be hopeful about it.” Tasuku overheard Yuki nag his team.

 

It took longer than expected to actually come up with the play; negotiating Sakyo over financial means, compromising some parts of the story and choosing leads. They had to be honest; no one expected so much arguing to be involved. Even when it came to the choices of costumes, Sakyo and Yuki were constantly buttheading against each other over the material of the costumes while Tsuzuru kept wanting to hit himself in the head over the script. Azami and Kazunari seemed to worrily watch as the mess unfolded itself. If it wasn’t them in a mess, it’d be the other troupe members trying to get used to working with each other. Even when they’ve all worked with each other during Street Acts, it seemed that they were all wrapped up in nervousness about the play, it disrupted everyone’s flow.

 

It seemed the pent up friction finally dispersed when Tsuzuru announced who he chose as the leads.

 

“Tasuku as lead while Yuki as second lead,” Tsuzuru announced as he explained the rough plot to the two troupes. He went on about a story; it follows a lost man meeting an angel that helps him find his way back home. It seemed a simple concept but Tsuzuru seems to be talking about how no matter how easy of the concept like this can be, it seems filling in gaps can be pretty difficult. He mumbled about going about scenes as soon as the meeting was finished.

 

They settled casting pretty quickly; Tsuzuru seemed to had some plans laid out but the script wasn’t materialising as well as he hoped. They weren’t using everyone, filling the stage with that many people would be too difficult. It’s not like anyone minded; Tsuzuru had a point. If they had too many people in the cast, the play would slowly lose its structure thus making it difficult for viewers to grasp a clue on what’s going on. To avoid confusion and strain on both the play and viewers, they opted to vote who else will participate in the play.

 

Izumi suggested having an equal amount of each troupe so it’d be fair. No troupe will be more prioritized regardless of the genre of the play. After all the entire point of this play was to work on the dynamics of different troupe actors to see how they will fare.

 

“Do you have the characters for the play?” Tenma asks.

 

Tsuzuru fishes out a notebook filled with endless brash writing. He pointed out how he’s aware that it’s messy but he’s just focusing on the plot now so the others don’t have to worry about any changes to the characters. He pointed out the descriptions of the characters one by one.

 

“So I’m supposed to be amnesiac?” Tasuku asks. It was a little unusual of Tasuku to play amnesiac characters, they were usually reserved for troupe members who were better at expressing their confusion and distress over the memory loss. Hisoka or Guy seemed more fitting now that he thought about it.

 

Hisoka points the flaw in Tasuku’s thinking. He mentions that Tasuku is only saying that because both Hisoka and Guy have amnesia thus making them such obvious choices would be too easy. Tasuku apologises and admits that Hisoka was right in that sense. It would definitely be too easy to just toss characters that share similar traits to the actors.

 

Yuki, on the other hand, was pretty livid about his character. It seemed the angel was a little foolish. The angel was pure in the sense that the human world was a big mystery to them. Evolvement and the concepts created by humanity was a little confusing for a young angel like Yuki’s character. It seemed that those qualities made Yuki make strangling gestures with his hands as he twitched in his seat. Tsuzuru wrote a lot of notes implying the angel wasn’t exactly smart outside of their job. Gullible, innocent, pure and childlike were common words, found in his notes, to describe his character; the Storyteller.

 

“So you want me to be dumb?” Yuki asks, he seemed to be seething to murder Tsuzuru as the other Summer Troupe members were clambering amongst each other to avoid Yuki from committing a felony. Muku tries to reason with Yuki that surely there’s a reason to why the Storyteller is the way they are. Kumon starts chiming in with how it’d be fun to see Yuki play a character out of his comfort zone. Soon enough, Yuki drops down to his seat as the other members calm him down.

 

Winter Troupe watched in bewilderment over the team effort it took to calm down one individual from the team. Alice notes that Muku complains a lot about how it’s a common occurrence for not only Yuki but the others will also react similarly once agitated enough. Azuma wonders if Yuki just misunderstood the Storyteller’s charms; Tasuku will put a bet on that.

 

Tsuzuru scrambles about to explain why the Storyteller is written that way.

 

“First of all, they’re not human and consider them as a kid? The Storyteller hasn’t been outside of the realm that much so consider them like that,” Tsuzuru explains as he also points out other pointers about Yuki’s character. Aside from the child demeanor they uphold, they are some pretty good traits that Yuki would have fun with. At least that’s what everyone’s thinking since it involves how the costume would look.

 

Yuki seemed pleased enough with the explanation and other pointers that Tsuzuru showed to him. He mumbled that he might have overreacted and a half-assed apology was made that Tsuzuru takes regardless. It’s better than nothing, in Tsuzuru’s opinion.

 

Kazunari points out there’s an interesting character; Ramses.

 

It seemed some other members were also curious about this Ramses person. He’s noted to be stylish, rich and over-friendly. Ramses is a friend of Tasuku’s character, Adom, who helps with a portion of their journey. He’s gullible as well but unlike the Storyteller, he acts on impulse thus gets scammed easily. Reading through the notes, everyone agrees that he’s _a bit stupid._

 

“That’s a _Summer-like_ character,” Azuma points out.

 

“No, that’s a _Kazunari-like_ character,” Tenma corrects while pointing a bullet in the list of traits; Ramses is always too eager to go on adventures even if he has no proper clue of the destination. Tsuzuru has to admit; he wasn’t even thinking about Kazunari when he made Ramses. He didn’t expect that kind of outcome at all.

 

Without a second to spare, Kazunari agrees to play Ramses. He goes on about how Ramses looked interesting to play since there’s an asterisk on one of the bullets. Tsuzuru can’t seem to remember exactly why there’s an asterisk on one of the traits but he’ll figure that out later. He writes Kazunari name next to Ramses in brackets.

 

It seemed the rest was handled accordingly; people just browsing through the set of characters and electing who should be who. Before they knew it, the entire cast was settled.

 

“So aside from the leads, we have Homare, Misumi, Kazunari, Hisoka, Kumon, and Azuma, correct?” Tsumugi ran through the listed actors. Winter Troupe were pretty surprised by Summer Troupe’s insistence on having Homare as Anubis albeit Anubis and Homare share very little in common. It seemed the younger troupe looked at Anubis’ traits and refuted for any other member but Homare which was touching on the older’s end but confused anyone else.

 

“Tsuzuru, what about those two?” Guy asks, pointing at _Bastet_ and _Helios_ . _Bastet_ is the Storyteller’s Goddess who sends out the Storyteller on this adventure while _Helios_ is written off as Adom’s lover.

 

Tsuzuru explains how they are only mentioned; they aren’t exactly necessary so there’s nothing much to worry about. _Helios_ is important in Adom’s memories but nothing much is noted on that or at least Tsuzuru is hoping so. Tasuku wonders if he should be worried about that type of answer or hope that Tsuzuru is right. They wrap up that meeting pretty quickly, leaving the chosen actors going about how they should act out their characters.

 

Winter Troupe huddle among each other, discussing how each of the characters should act in terms of personality and appearance. Looking over the information Tsuzuru handed them, it seemed the hardest character to form on Winter Troupe’s end was Azuma’s. Azuma’s character was a God, Atum. He helped _Bastet_ to create the Storyteller and also create the other creatures in the world. There isn’t much information at hand about Atum in terms of personality but there’s enough on what he has made and how treats them.

 

“Atum is a god that made deities out of loneliness and made humans out of tears of joy,” Homare explains. Tasuku thought it was oddly befitting of Azuma to play Atum in that sense; a god that made deities out of loneliness. Tasuku was never one to want to associate loneliness with Azuma but it made sense, no matter how much he tried to avoid the thought.

 

Tasuku seems to not be the only one who had the same train of thought.

 

There was a small moment of just silence amongst everyone.

 

“Oh my, is this what Banri means by, ‘ _Bad fucking timing, asshole,_ ’?” Homare broke the silence for a moment.

 

Judging from everyone’s faces, they all wonder what was going through Tsuzuru’s mind when he was making the play. It felt a little uncomfortable to have such a role pushed onto Azuma, maybe they should have chosen someone else. Azuma tries to reassure the rest that it’s fine. He even added how it’d be interesting to play such a powerful character.

 

“Oh, is it okay if I ask you all about something that’s been bothering me?” Guy announces all of a sudden. They give him a green light to express his issue; he mentions that it has something to do with the play and how something didn’t seem right.

 

“Helios and the Storyteller; do they know each other?”

 

That was a good question.

 

Supposedly, Tasuku should figure the answer to that. Guy had a point in expressing such a weird factor of the play. After all, Helios alone was a bit confusing. Who is Helios to Adom, why were Helios and Adom separated and so forth. Those kinds of questions were to naturally emerge whenever Tasuku thought about it. Tsuzuru told them not to worry about Helios as Helios seemed to be a mention only character but even then, Tasuku couldn’t quite help and get curious about Helios.

 

It was almost like Tasuku was Adom, hearing an ever-so-familiar name but unable to recall the warmth that came with it.

 

_It was a little alarming to be honest._

 

Tasuku wondered if this is what losing your memories feels like.

 

Tasuku spends a few days with Hisoka, Homare, and Azuma; trying to get a grasp of their characters. Homare has it the hardest; Tsuzuru had no choice but to succumb to Summer Troupe’s protest on having Homare as Anubis, leaving Homare both joyful and in complete shambles of worry. It couldn’t be helped; Winter Troupe originally suggested Hisoka but it seemed the younger members were insisting on seeing Homare play Anubis. Kumon even exclaimed that Homare fit the height which did hurt Hisoka a little but he understood quickly what Kumon meant even after the thousands of apologies and begs for mercy. Summer Troupe really do love Homare the most.

 

“Anubis is meant to be the guide for the dead. According to Tsuzuru, he is a rather estranged angel from the rest of humanity and his kind. He doesn’t seem to mind it, though.” Hisoka reads aloud Tsuzuru’s notes.

 

The more they dwell about the characters; the vaguer they become. On one hand, two out of the four characters assigned to the Winter Troupe members are non-human and on another hand, the only character from humanity that seems to be easy to settle in was Hisoka’s, Seth. Homare walks in circles, trying to think of ways to understand Anubis alas the other admits he can’t quite wrap his head around what Anubis could be like.

 

“I think Anubis is a thoughtful person,” a voice chimes in.

 

That source was none other Kumon, standing in front of the entrance. He came over to talk to Homare to see if they could hang out in hopes to probably have some outline of their characters’ relationship. Kumon was right; his character, Osiris, accompanies Anubis throughout the story. They were together as equals rather than a master and an apprentice yet Kumon went on about learning how to be adult-like Homare. Homare indulged him for a few moments before telling the other that the characters were equals thus Kumon’s showering compliments, while enjoyable, were considered ineffective if they were to focus on the characters. Tasuku watched them leaving to have tea and discuss the perception of their characters. At least, Homare got some help.

 

“ _Otsupico!_ ”

 

Here comes another one.

 

In unison, the others called back to Kazunari who was shooting finger guns as he entered. He apparently was here to pick up Hisoka. _Right,_  Hisoka’s partner was Kazunari. Seth was another friend that stopped Ramses from trouble. Which seemed rather fitting now looking at the blond drag the older out of the door, exclaiming that they should hang out too. Azuma and Tasuku watch in worry as Hisoka _attempts_ to cry for help, though both of them are unsure if that’s _even a cry for help_ to begin with.

 

Off they go, god knows where. Hisoka and Homare off to deal with some sort of reckon in the form of the Summer Troupe members. Leaving Tasuku and Azuma who wonder if anyone else was going to come through that door as they continue discussing their characters. After a few moments of waiting, it seems their suspicions had come to an end as no one else came through the door aside from Matsukawa going in and out to do god knows what.

 

They settled themselves back into discussion alas they are just going in circles, no matter how much they think about their characters. Maybe Tasuku could work his character out with Yuki but Azuma might not be able to do such things since his character stands on his own. It was unlikely he could ask any of the Summer Troupe members for help. Even Tasuku thinking about it, he’s rather reluctant on asking help from them as well.

 

“There are stressed triangles here,” Misumi points out as he looks through a triangle he made with his hands. He asks the adults why they look stressed, they admit that they’re fussing over their characters despite there not being much of a script yet. It seems ridiculous, Azuma and Tasuku want to laugh at the thought of this.

 

Misumi hums and admits he has a problem with his character too.

 

“Lyco is a hunter, he does bad things.” Misumi briefly explains his character. It doesn’t quite cover much about the character but it’s true, Lyco is a hunter and pretty much the biggest threat of the story. Misumi goes on to express how it seems to be stressful to try and gauge the actions that Lyco might make. He wonders how he’ll oppose a threat to Tasuku and Yuki in the play.

 

Azuma nods in understanding as Tasuku wonders if Lyco was meant to be young.

 

“Muku told me Lyco means wolf in greek; he told me that Lyco might be a lonely person.” Misumi hums for a while before asking Tasuku and Azuma if they know what it’s like being alone. Tasuku is taken aback but Azuma took that as a chance to explore Atum as well. He conveys his own troubles on understanding Atum and wondered if Misumi is willing to talk about this over snacks, the other agrees happily. They go off, Misumi asking curious questions as Azuma laughs at the childish curiosity Misumi holds for such a sad topic like loneliness.

 

Thus leaving Tasuku alone, scribbling notes on his notepad.

 

Not long after, he hears whispers; seems like Tsumugi is talking to someone. Tsumugi laughs a little as the other voice hushed him out of embarrassment. He can’t quite catch the conversation but it does pique his interest when he hears his name involved. Tsumugi must be telling someone more stories about them when they were younger again. It’s both embarrassing and bothersome that Tsumugi can be a chatterbox in that sense.

 

Approaching the entrance, he pokes his head to see who has Tsumugi ended up telling another story to.

 

Much to his surprise, it was Yuki shoving a laughing Tsumugi by the back. Clearly, Tsumugi isn’t drunk, he’s just being a tease as Yuki shows some sort of embarrassment as soon as he spots Tasuku. Tasuku confusedly tilts his head at the scene and asks what was going on.

 

“ _Oh,_  perfect. You’re just in time, Yuki-chan was asking me about you!” Tsumugi seemed pretty excited at the idea of Tasuku being a topic. Tasuku doesn’t like the sounds of this as soon as he sees how excited Tsumugi is while Yuki looks like he’ll explode in both embarrassment and anger. Whatever lead into this conversation, it did not start well nor did it end well.

 

Yuki was already vehemently denying that statement as Tasuku quirked an eyebrow at the teen.

 

“If you just wanted to know about me, you could’ve just asked me directly?” Tasuku suggested to Yuki who before he could even flounder for a rebuttal to that suggestion, Tsumugi already had an answer to why he didn’t do it.

 

Giggling to himself, he tells Tasuku that Yuki was in fact _embarrassed_ to ask such questions to Tasuku. Before Tasuku could hear Tsumugi explain why he was embarrassed, Yuki had shoved the other into the house and slammed the door tight. Tasuku saw it all in one flurry motion, he had to admit beyond Yuki’s reddening complexion; the entire situation was funny to look at.

 

“You saw nothing,” Yuki proclaimed as he stepped out.

 

Tasuku nodded a little before going back inside. He didn’t want to bother the other until he had calmed down but Tsumugi, on the other hand, was definitely going to spill everything in between spurts of laughter. Tsumugi is strange in the sense; he likes indulging the younger members of the company due to their rather innocence curiosity despite their varying demeanors.

 

Ah, but isn’t that just all of Winter Troupe?

 

So he can’t just pin it all to Tsumugi, he guesses.

 

He spots Tsumugi rubbing his shoulder in the hallway. Tasuku calls him out to see if the other is alright, the other nods and says it doesn’t hurt as much but Yuki _did shove a little_ **_too hard._**  Regardless, Tasuku checks for any swelling before dragging Tsumugi into the kitchen for an ice pack. Tsumugi tells Tasuku that Yuki seems to be worried about how the play will fare out. He goes on about Yuki pestering him, asking about Tasuku because the other was probably either embarrassed or afraid of Tasuku. Tsumugi isn’t entirely sure but judging by how he avoids contact or does hand stretches out of nowhere, Yuki might be a little stressed out from the play and _practice has yet to start._

 

“I’ll watch over him,” Tasuku says as he offers to make coffee.

 

Tsumugi smiles and accepts the offer.

 

The script appears almost two days later; Tsuzuru stumbles out of his room; completely drenched and weak, he wails out about the script is complete. Masumi wasn’t around today so Tsuzuru had no choice but to deliver the script to Izumi himself. Izumi thanks him for all of his hard work and tells him that he should probably get rest as soon as possible. Guy carries him as Muku fans him anxiously, mumbling about how if Guy isn’t quick enough Tsuzuru might turn into a flat mochi.

 

Izumi tells the cast to wait for a moment as she flips through the script. She tells them that she’ll just go and make copies before handing them over. Tenma follows along to take a peak of the script and help out. Tsumugi offers to make tea as he notes that they all looked anxious, prompting them into revealing their own worries.

 

“What happens if the characters don’t act how we thought they would?” Kumon expresses as Tsumugi hums in agreement. Tsumugi answers Kumon’s worry by saying there’ll probably be a way to overcome that problem. He even offers Kumon to ask Izumi about it since that’s pretty much a part of her job as a director.

 

“What if I get stuck in a scene we have to act together?” Misumi asks next, Kazunari ayes at the statement. They seem to be caught up in understanding the actions of their characters in the play. Tasuku understands where they’re coming from. Tasuku himself doesn’t quite get Adom and his actions either.

 

“You can always bother Tsuzuru when he’s feeling much better, no?” Tsumugi answers them.

 

Azuma hails Tsumugi’s answer. Tsumugi continues that they should try to ask the other members about it, even if they aren’t part of the play. It’s good to hear from an audience’s perspective, they’ll definitely spot things that the cast wouldn’t.

 

Homare agrees and states he always gets his editor and maybe a friend to read his poems before publishing them. It takes a couple of reads before getting to the final copy. Yuki eyes at them oddly before asking why Tsuzuru doesn’t seem to quite get that.

 

That was a good point.

 

 _Why does Tsuzuru get to do it without someone checking constantly?_ was a good question because not even Homare had a proper answer to it. It made the others ponder as well. Surely, someone would be checking his work to see if it’s alright aside from Izumi, right? Hopefully, there was.

 

“Masumi probably checks it,” Azuma answers. He seemed confident in it as Yuki looked rather satisfied with that answer. Yuki goes on how at least there are some other uses for that weirdo, as he sips on tea. Tsumugi notes how that Yuki surely has a way to poke fun about others.

 

They stay there, talking about meaningless things over tea.

 

“What happens if I lose confidence in my character?” Yuki asks all of a sudden, Tsumugi gets taken aback and urges the other to repeat it one more time.

 

Tsumugi hums at the question.

 

That was a problem that Tasuku and Tsumugi both know that they’ve faced. Tsumugi isn’t exactly one to be confident in his characters. It’s a gradual process but it’s possible to be confident in one’s self. It’s still strange that Yuki of all people would ask that question when he seemed to be the most confident about his characters in Summer Troupe. Tasuku wondered where that sudden lack of confidence sprouted from.

 

“Sometimes it’s hard to get into characters that aren’t quite similar to you, right?” Tsumugi laughed. It was normal to get unconfident over hard characters but Tsumugi suggested Yuki that he could always ask his co-lead for help. It’ll always work out when people talk it out. Before Yuki could inquiry any further, Tenma returns with the scripts stacked upon one and another.

 

Izumi hands them over, she notes the story is a little different from how she imagined but it’s a good play to work with.

 

Going through the script was a lot more difficult than usual; each character could stand on their own yet they were still supporting each other. They all had some sort of untold story they don’t want to properly reveal, it felt like they were trying to avoid a taboo topic.

 

Adom was a little bit how Tasuku expected him to be but the ending didn’t quite feel right.

 

“Adom meets Helios in the end but there’s no actual scene where it shows how Adom looked like when he saw Helios,” Tasuku points out as he closes his script. Yuki agrees on that; he adds how Helios and the Storyteller know each other too yet there is no point where the Storyteller admits talking to Helios. The ending felt chopped off.

 

Somehow that made Tasuku unsatisfied.

 

The others seemed fine with their characters; Azuma looked deep in thought as he read all of Atum’s scenes while Kazunari was already asking Hisoka how they should act out their scenes together. Kumon was already asking Homare the difficult words used in their scenes and Misumi was already practicing his lines. It seemed Yuki was _alright_ with his character though everyone would probably admit; the Storyteller is the vaguest character out of the cast yet they were the second lead of the play.

 

Beyond the childish demeanor, the Storyteller was actually some sort of mythical being that no one could quite understand.

 

That alone left Yuki uncomfortable, Tasuku could tell that much. He wondered if things were going to work out well if both leads felt unconfident in this play. Things were already starting off rocky, he wondered if he should rely on Tsumugi or the director for some help. The cast spends an hour or two discussing how certain scenes should be laid out before hitting the sack for the day. Izumi tells them about practice starting the next day before dismissing them.

 

Tasuku tells Yuki to stay back for a moment.

 

“We’ll be working together so tell me if you’re stuck, okay?” Tasuku offers a hand in helping, Yuki nods and tells the other to do the same as well. If not, he’ll hack off Tasuku’s head. Gruesome but Tasuku understands where he’s coming from.

 

Tasuku spends the next morning wondering if practice will be okay, he spends more worrying than jogging. He unexpectedly finds himself cutting his route short from just thinking about the play. He admits defeat as he heads back to the dorms, bumping into Yuki who hits him with a question without even a proper greeting.

 

“Do you think the Storyteller understands Adom’s emotions or at least how reacts to things?” Yuki asks, putting on his shoes. Tasuku notes that Yuki is off to school but still had the time to ask such a question; strange kid.

 

Tasuku thinks for a few minutes. Not only is he short on time, but the question at hand was also pretty difficult as Tasuku hasn’t gotten that deep into his script just yet. Not wanting to waste any more of the younger’s time, he just went with his gut feeling in hopes that were enough to satisfy him for now.

 

“Maybe? They don’t quite understand human concepts so I guess feelings would count,” Tasuku answers. Yuki nods in agreement and bids him goodbye as he heads off to school. Tasuku seemed surprised by how quick the conversation took, he nearly stumbles into the dorms. He’s greeted by the rest of students who live in dorms, rushing off to school. They are all too busy chattering among each other to notice Tasuku heading back in.

 

He hears Kazunari telling Banri that he can’t hang out today due to practice, Kumon wanting to join the others for a round of video games as Tenma tells him off that he should be focusing on practice instead of video games. What a lively bunch all of them are.

 

He walks into the kitchen to find Tsumugi flipping through his copy of the script. Hisoka is yet to be awake, Homare was seen leaving and he recalled spotting Azuma out early for an errand run. Guy seemed to be already tending plants with Citron this early in the morning.

 

“You seemed pretty absorbed with that script,” Tasuku calls Tsumugi out who responded with a startle. Laughing a little, he apologises for taking the script without permission. It was out of curiosity, he says as he goes back to reading the script without even asking permission for the second time.

 

Tasuku can’t blame him, though.

 

Tsumugi looked interested in the play. Maybe he’s sad that he couldn’t be part of it. Though, Tsumugi wouldn’t have a hard time playing any of the characters that the Winter Troupe members are playing but yet they lack the charm that Tsumugi carried. Tasuku couldn’t quite put it, he rests his case as he asked what Tsumugi thought about the script so far.

 

“Adom and the Storyteller is a hard relationship to capture.” Painful and straight as usual. As soon as Tsumugi is thinking about theater, he isn’t the same soft and kind Tsumugi most people know him as. He’s strict and tough with statements like that. Tasuku needs that sometimes though. Without it, he might dwell a little further on their relationship.

 

Tasuku asks for advice and Tsumugi pauses for a moment.

 

It takes a bit of time for Tsumugi to form a proper answer. By then, Izumi had already risen from bed and joined them for breakfast while bidding the other working adults goodbye. Hisoka had already stumbled out of bed and rolled himself into the kitchen alongside with Citron and Guy’s help.

 

“They’re not close but they try to understand each other every time they talk,” Tsumugi finally answers. Tasuku thinks about that vague statement Tsumugi makes. It was both clear and unclear, maybe he should really consider going through that script later.

 

Reading the script was easier the second time than it was the first.

 

Tsumugi was right.

 

The Storyteller and Adom have a bit of distant yet familiar relationship. They don’t exactly bounce off each other nor are they unable to connect at all but it's a relationship you’d expect out of an adult and a minor. It’s a realistic way of putting such a relationship; it’s hard to understand the way adults thinks. Not like how a teenager thinks is that easy to understand either.

 

It’s not quite similar to what he had in mind, honestly.

 

Practice runs smoothly surprisingly. Everyone stumbles once or twice over their lines and characters but overall, it was running smoothly. Izumi seemed pleased by how well everyone could match up to each other’s pacing. She even noticed how there were only a few gaps between the characters. If they continue it through, they might not face any obstacles.

 

Yet Tasuku could tell Yuki was bothered.

 

Maybe it’s because it isn’t difficult to spot a frown amongst pleased faces. That being said, Yuki isn’t exactly the only one who’s bothered by this play. Tasuku is still caught up trying to understand how he should convey Adom’s perception of the Storyteller. The lines are drawn rather thinly and uncomfortably so.

 

A couple of runs, Izumi catches onto this bothering feeling.

 

“Is there something wrong? You two look a little out of it,” Izumi expresses worry. She asks if there was something wrong with the script. Yuki just explains how he’s a little bothered by the costumes and wishes to go over them later; Tasuku can’t help but want to call that out as a lie. Something else is definitely bothering him and that bothers Tasuku.

 

“What about you?”

 

“Ah, nothing. Don’t worry about it, director.” Tasuku smiled. Izumi nods before continuing practice.

 

They spend practice like that; going through scenes, discussing over scenes and receive some worries from the cast members. Tasuku has to admit he has one of the hardest Summer Troupe members to deal with; Yuki is tight-lipped when it comes to exchanging issues. He won’t spit a single problem even if it ate him alive.

 

Tsumugi joked how Tasuku is the same; tight-lipped as ever.

 

“Why don’t you talk to Yuki instead of waiting for him to talk to you?” Guy says over a glass of wine. Azuma seemed to be in a celebratory mood for some unknown reason. He just mentions about receiving wine from a client and Winter Troupe had been swept into a drinking party in his room.

 

Tasuku hums in agreement.

 

Yuki isn’t quite like the other Summer Troupe members involved; they’ll run up to their assigned partner without thinking. Although, Homare begs to differ.

 

“Sometimes, you’d have to catch them. For example, Kumon idly waits for me somewhere obscure thus leaving me searching relentlessly for him. He becomes quite forgetful when he’s nervous,” Homare laughs. Kumon sounds troublesome in that sense. Homare explained the other day, he found Kumon in his room. Hisoka chimes in by asking why he didn’t know about this when they were roommates.

 

“He had the lights off out of worry. He was afraid of waking you up, it seemed.” Homare was sighing at the thought of how strange the younger must’ve been.

 

Due to Homare admitting his issues with his own Summer Troupe member, it seemed it led others talking about theirs as well.

 

“Kazunari may be noisy but apparently he doesn’t tell you he’s worried either,” Hisoka states. He has apparently forced the other into napping sessions to avoid the younger to mindlessly rant. Hisoka goes on about how Kazunari is easy to find but is hard to watch over. He goes off somewhere else without calling you over properly, he really is a troublesome kid sometimes.

 

Azuma on the other hand, admits Misumi might be easy to deal with because he’s used to his antics. However, _it’s tiring in long periods of time_. Tasuku rarely sees the older complain about things but it seemed Misumi is a difficult person to work with. Azuma notes that Misumi can act and do a lot of things but what he can’t exactly do is express sorrow.

 

“He understands Lyco but I don’t think he knows how to _express him,_ ” Azuma complains.

 

Tsumugi giggles at the sight.

 

“Now you know how I feel with Tenma; it’s like running into a wall a bit.”

 

Guy doesn’t quite get it but he expresses that it could be he thinks Muku is just fine. Tsumugi nods and asks Guy if he has ever felt frustrated with Muku. Though, Tasuku doubts so. Guy looks like someone who, just like Azuma, rarely expresses frustration. Although, unlike Azuma, Tasuku wonders if Guy even has those type of pent up frustration.

 

“I do feel some form of frustration when Muku apologises profusely over small mistakes,” Guy expresses. _That is a little frustrating._  Guy, however, has gotten around trying to calm the younger down that it is only a small mistake.

 

Tsumugi suggests Tasuku to go and talk; it’s already halfway through production. It’s not quite right to leave this kind of issue be. Hisoka and Homare agree that they may be kids but Tasuku could definitely learn a lot from them.

 

Tasuku finds Yuki, frustratedly sketching, in the courtyard. Yuki looks tense and on edge; the piled up worries have really gotten to him. Tasuku has to admit, it might not be a good sign for Yuki to be this winded up over a play.

 

“You look stressed,” Tasuku calls out.

 

As soon as Yuki finds the source of his voice, he glares at him. Yuki has all of his defenses up, making it hard for Tasuku’s end. This is going to be long and grueling. He was prepared to come out of this conversation with a couple of scratches, though.

 

“What do you want?” Yuki is eyeing him suspiciously as Tasuku sighs and takes a seat.

 

He gets straight to the point. Tasuku just tells Yuki that he sees how stressed out the younger looked. He was worried that it had to do with the play; after all, if they don’t solve it before the first day itself, it was going to be a big worry on both of their ends. Surprisingly, Yuki lowers his guards when he hears Tasuku express his worries and problems.

 

“ _So you adults do know how to express your issues._ ”

 

Tasuku quirks an eyebrow at that statement.

 

Yuki tells him it’s nothing and expresses his problems which happen to match up Tasuku’s problems as well; Helios. Apparently, Yuki had talked about it with Summer Troupe alas no one could quite understand the entire notion known as Helios. Yuki continued venting about how the relationship with Adom and Helios should be highlighted yet no matter how many times he read through the script, it didn’t feel as though it was there. Yuki wondered why; it almost felt like Helios was just wiped out of Adom’s mind.

 

_Huh, Tasuku never realised that._

 

“What do you mean by that?” Tasuku asked.

 

Yuki felt something was off. As if he couldn’t quite shake off Helios as much as he could with other characters. Helios felt prominent in most of their lines but it also felt like Helios was nothing but a fleeting thought. It felt like both Adom and the Storyteller have both collectively forgotten who Helios is. It didn’t sit right with Yuki.

 

Tasuku understood that feeling.

 

Yuki showed Tasuku his sketches; it seemed he was mainly stuck on Adom and the Storyteller the most. Their outfits half-drawn in comparison to the other fully sketched out characters. Lost in Yuki’s notes and scribbles on his script. Seems Tasuku and Yuki share the sentiment in that sense.

 

“Do you mind following me for an errand?” Tasuku asked all of a sudden, the younger quirks an eyebrow before agreeing.

 

They don’t travel far; just an antique shop. Tucked away from the main road that Yuki has never been to. It’s a hole in the wall; almost unnoticeable in comparison to the other shops around there. Yuki follows Tasuku into the shop, they’re greeted by an old man wearing a pair of magnifying glasses. _That_ is something you don’t see often, Yuki thought as he walks past him.

 

Tasuku speaks to another man, they’re talking about spare parts of a pocket watch.

 

“Why do you own a pocket watch?”

 

“I don’t. It’s Homare’s and it needs fixing.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Yuki starts walking around the shop, admiring all sorts of gadgets and tools left behind in time and evolution. He’s a little hesitant in picking up any of the assorted machinery but it seemed none of the workers mind it. They’re all busy fixing things or attending to other customers in the shop.

 

“What’s this?” Yuki asks, picking up some sort of radio. It had a handle, a few buttons, and a knob. Yuki has looked these things up but to be quite honest, he has yet to understand how to function it. Maybe this is his age cracking through his typically adult-like composure.

 

“ _Oh, that’s old._  It’s an analog radio,” Tasuku explains. He shows Yuki how to use it but Yuki still didn’t quite understand what the buttons were for. He couldn’t quite wrap his head around the idea of different broadcasting technologies, it was confusing and funny in the younger’s ears. Tasuku laughs but he agrees, such things like these weren’t common around Tasuku’s time growing up as well. They maybe existed in his grandparents’ house but nowhere else if he recalls correctly.

 

For a fraction of time, Tasuku indulges Yuki’s curiosity for the past. Answering questions about gadgets that Yuki might have heard in words or seen in pictures but never seen physically.

 

They walk around the shop, looking through stuff that Tasuku hasn’t seen in a while either. It’s funny because it felt strange, standing there trying to recall a vague memory he had tucked in his head as Yuki stares at the gadget in hand with bewilderment. Old fashioned toys and tools that Tasuku has to admit he doesn’t fully recall seeing.

 

They finish the errand with the right spare parts and old candy that makes Yuki look caught in between being pleased but also annoyed.

 

“I’m 15 years old.”

 

Tasuku tried to hold in his laughter as Yuki stared at the candy in his hands. It couldn’t be helped, if the old men weren’t looking at gadgets; their eyes were otherwise poor. Tasuku tried to look at it positively alas none of the reasons given satisfied Yuki. They headed back to the dorms with Tasuku laughing at Yuki’s rather childish pout.

 

On their way, they stop in their tracks. They stopped at a jewelry stop; it shone under the evening sun. They look at the many shining pieces of jewelry; gold, silver and many more. Tasuku felt slightly out of place but Yuki wasn’t. He carefully looked through all of the jewelry to see if there were any good ones.

 

“Oh, that’s pretty.” Tasuku pointed at a set of earrings; sun-shaped coated in gold. He hung them next to Yuki’s face just to see if they matched the younger.

 

“What are you doing?” Yuki didn’t seem uncomfortable but was more like he was surprised by Tasuku’s gesture. Regardless, he still allowed the older to style him. Just out of curiosity; it would be fun to see what Tasuku would choose. Yuki doesn’t have much of an expectation but he only hopes it’s something that actually matches him. Not something just randomly thrown on.

 

Much to his surprise, the earrings match him rather well. They weren’t childish looking but it didn’t make him particularly old either. It was a satisfying discovery.

 

Tasuku purchases them as an apology for laughing at Yuki earlier.

 

It’s a stupid gift but Yuki accepts it graciously; he mentions how it gives him an idea for their costumes. They head back, discussing a little bit clothes. Things that Tasuku thought Adom and the Storyteller would wear, Yuki mentioning about how he wonders about the Storyteller’s hair length and so on. It’s a pretty meaningless conversation but it gives him a clearer outline of how Adom and the Storyteller’s relationship.

 

“Seems like you two have been getting along well,” Tsumugi’s voice calls them from behind.

 

Tasuku sees Tsumugi smiling at them; pleased at how they’ve gotten along well. Yuki greets him and asks what he’s doing around this shop lot. The other explains he came to buy a new tin of tea since they ran out earlier. There was a tea shop Azuma recommended to try around here; he indulged himself in buying a couple of them. Yuki peaks into the bag to see the teas he bought; Tasuku wonders if Tsumugi bought anything strange but tries to stay optimistic that he wouldn’t.

 

“What did you buy?” Tsumugi asked, gesturing at the bag in Tasuku’s hand.

 

“Spare parts,” Tasuku answered as Yuki nodded and explained that it was his first time seeing such a type of antique shop. Yuki also pointed out how Tasuku gifted him sun earrings, lifting a small paper bag and shaking it a little.

 

“Oh? To solve the _Helios_ problem?”

 

Tasuku and Yuki look at Tsumugi in confusion.

 

“ _Helios_?” They say in unison as Tsumugi nods.

 

Tsumugi explains that Helios means the sun. He assumed maybe Tsuzuru meant Helios was a radiant person in Adom’s life thus the duo travels east to where the sun rises. It was something that Tsumugi thought most people would figure that part out after a couple of reads through the script.

 

It flew over their heads.

 

Yuki is left stuttering as a confused but smiling Tsumugi attends to him. Tasuku felt blind for a moment, he did not realise such a connection.

 

For a moment, Tasuku laughs as it felt like he had all of his memories returned. Yuki is tossed into more confusion as he scolds Tasuku laughing at this confusing situation. Tasuku calms him down and explains where Tsumugi is coming from. Yuki listens intently as Tasuku explains him about Helios being a memory that simply slipped out of Adom’s fingertips. Truly, such a shame that it took constant help from Tsumugi’s end for Tasuku to figure all of this out.

 

How laughable.

 

Practice runs a lot better; after being forced into the countless discussions with Yuki. Adom and the Storyteller have a clearer relationship; they try to understand each other despite not knowing much about themselves in the first place. They build themselves back up through the small adventures they have with each other. Adom watching over an angel like the Storyteller grow into themselves.

 

Thus it twists Tasuku chest a little when the ending arrives.

 

The sour taste in his mouth when he sees the Storyteller waves goodbye, leaving Adom to arrive home with no one to actually look for. With Helios not actually being physically there; Tasuku feels slightly unsatisfied in that particular sense. He wonders why; he hails Izumi to ask about that part.

 

“Oh, that’s true. I don’t know if it’s okay to keep Helios in the background if he held such a significance.” Izumi expressed while looking over the script.

 

Appointing someone would be too late, especially when the costumes were already made and the debut date was edging closer. It’d be too troublesome to go through all that again especially for only one character that appears at the end. Tasuku tries to shake off that feeling as Izumi wonders if she should talk to Tsuzuru about it.

 

“Helios can appear in voice,” Yuki suggests.

 

Kazunari agrees, he mentions how he’s heard those kinds of things happening in other stages. He’s seen them before with Tenma; it leaves an ominous feeling but it’s really cool to hear. Pretty out of Mankai’s style but they could test it out with this play. Izumi wonders if that opts out the need to go through all that trouble. She mentions how she’ll get back on that later after talking to Tsuzuru.

 

“Even if it works, who will play Helios anyway?” Hisoka asks.

 

That’s true, it leaves the cast members in an odd number; creating some sort of prioritization over a troupe. If you try to shrug that factor off; it’s more like who can carry Helios the best? No one is quite sure as Helios himself was rather absent.

 

“He’s a radiant person in Adom’s life,” Tasuku notes.

 

It had to be someone who could bring that kind of radiant feeling in Adom’s life. As the cast sat down and studied every scene that mentioned Helios, Izumi went off to speak with Tsuzuru about the ending.

 

Helios was a radiant, dazzling, beautiful flurry of energy and joy in Adom’s life yet he slipped through Adom’s hands due to certain circumstances thus leaving Adom on this journey of understanding himself and return back home. The Storyteller tells him that Helios waits patiently, in hopes that when he’s returned; they are able to reunite happily.

 

Tasuku felt like Helios could be played by someone who could express that patience.

 

“Tsumugi, he has enough patience,” Yuki answers Tasuku’s unsaid question.

 

He was right; Tsumugi could fill in those shoes. Although, asking him this late may be a little difficult. They’d have to wait for the green light anyway, it’s not they could just straight away asked such Tsumugi for help without seeking Izumi’s approval. It’d be too troublesome to handle it that way.

 

Tsuzuru and Izumi agree to that minor change. They add Adom meeting Helios at the end with everyone hearing Helios’ voice; Yuki jumps into appointing Tsumugi as the voice. The rest of Summer Troupe seem to heed that choice as well. Tsuzuru is surprised by Yuki’s choice and wonders if Tsumugi would accept this short-notice role.

 

“You want me to play Helios?” Tsumugi asks as Winter Troupe apologises. They’re all aware over how sudden this news is but it was to secure a better ending for the play. Tsumugi hums for a while and agrees to play Helios. As long as it’s just his voice, he has no worries in lending a hand. He was more surprised over how it was another protest from Summer Troupe. They seem to be good at persuading Tsuzuru and Izumi on choosing roles. Or maybe they threaten them who knows really.

 

Tsuzuru rewrites the ending a little differently to fit in Helios; it fits better than expected.

 

The idea of Adom accepting the Storyteller’s parting from him and being greeted by Helios’ voice ended the play on a better note than the one before. It felt more satisfying to watch, Izumi noted. They run through the play a couple more times before confirming that they didn’t need any more changes for the play.

 

The play runs smoothly. Most of the audience felt pleased with how warm it felt. It seemed to be a story that plucked a few strings as the story progressed. Kazunari noted on how Yuki’s idea of the Storyteller felt way less forced out in comparison to when they started. Misumi agrees as Kumon wondered if it was because it only felt natural that Yuki knew less about certain things in comparison to Tasuku. Yuki nags the three of them as they laugh.

 

Yuki seemed pleased with the costumes. He took the liberty to do as he pleased with the costumes; all of them doned in clothes of their respective region. Kazunari and Hisoka wore white tunics and skirts with heavy metallic accessories. Earrings, necklaces, and bracelets were all in bold colors. Kazunari enjoyed the amount of jewelry worn while Hisoka seemed satisfied enough by the metallic belt used to secure the skirt. Unlike Kazunari’s extensive use of jewelry, it seemed Hisoka wore braces, a belt, and a hood to shade himself. He didn’t want anything more.

 

Kumon and Homare, on the other hand, doned darker colors. Black and gold the clothes they wore but they were heavier on makeup than the previous pair. Kumon and Homare had no choice but to bear colored eyeliner to differentiate themselves from the human characters. Homare had the chance to wear a mask resembling a wolf’s head. Similar to Homare’s eyeliner, it had gold accents. Kumon didn’t receive that luck but he seemed satisfied with his headpiece.

 

Misumi wore similar clothes to Kazunari and Hisoka but it was even looser to not restrict movement on his end; he was lucky to be provided a bodysuit to wear underneath. Yuki wouldn’t allow him to let loose for the play. Azuma wore a white tunic accompanied with a gold shawl wrapped around a white skirt. He was rather enamored by Yuki’s insistence on having him wear the colorful jewelry. Azami also insisted him in the colorful makeup thus he came out with the most things to take out once the play was over.

 

Tasuku didn’t seem any different from anyone playing human characters but he wore significantly less jewelry than the rest. Even more so than Misumi who was supposed to a hunter. Tasuku personally believed it was because his character was amnesiac thus however he dressed before this, it must’ve been removed before he lost his memories.

 

“You look better when there’s less noise,” Yuki states as he helped with some of the accessories he did have to wear; a necklace.

 

Azami questions the importance of the necklace since he recalled Yuki stating he didn’t want the necklace originally. Yuki state that Adom lacked a memento that would help recall Helios later in the story; he assumed the necklace would do the job. Azami nodded in agreement that he also felt a lack in Adom until the necklace was added. He required little makeup too; making him rather plain in comparison to everyone else. Less is better, Azami and Yuki claim such a phrase suits Tasuku.

 

Yuki enjoyed his costume; when Tsuzuru and Sakyo gave the green light to do whatever he wanted, he made sure he was going to go all out. Yuki wore similar clothes to the humans but a huge cloak covered him; it held small details relating to Bastet, the goddess of protection. Azami wasted no time either on the makeup. He tried his best to match up with the makeup; blue and gold decorate his face.

 

Tasuku looks at the rush of guests taking their seats; some of the guests looked familiar as they were here the nights before. It was pleasing to see, the sounds of the other actors walking around and guests whispering among each other about the play. Tasuku wished to stay this way until the end.

 

“ _Oi._ ”

 

Tasuku turns to find everyone huddled in a circle, looking at Tasuku. Oh right, he forgot that it was time to do a cheer. He was too distracted by his surroundings to even notice his own members beckoning him over. Yuki calls him deaf for not being able to hear their calls for him, Tasuku apologises for his incompetence.

 

“Cheer for us properly then, _leader_.” Yuki surely got cockier as they spent more time together. On stage and off stage. It was a bit of a childish charm, Tasuku wanted to say. Surely, Yuki will kick him somewhere during a crucial scene. He liked making small jokes like that out of nowhere while Tasuku endured through the pain.

 

Tasuku says his cheers; hoping for a smooth play today as well, thanking everyone for all their hard work so far and wishing everyone good luck. It’s simple and short, enough to satisfy everyone before they head up on stage.

  
As they are on standby, Yuki holds a fist up. Tasuku returns the fist bump before finally going on stage to start the show.

 

Even though it was already halfway through the run, Yuki didn’t feel that happy with the ending. It was heartwarming, yes but it didn’t quite satisfy Yuki. He felt like the Storyteller, hoping that Adom truly managed to meet with his lover, Helios. Yet it never came; it ended up shown in the form of an incomplete reunion. Not like they could change it all of a sudden anyway. Everyone had already worked hard up till now; it was no use in complaining.

 

_Unless_

 

Yuki had an idea. It wasn’t impossible of Yuki to do, he’s done such things before. It doesn’t disrupt the play at all. If only he could bypass Izumi and Tasuku about it, then he could get it settled as soon as possible. He’s not Mankai’s costume specialist for nothing.

 

“Tsumugi,” Yuki calls over. He whispers the plan to Tsumugi who giggles. It seemed the older enjoyed the idea and mentions he could pull a couple of strings to make sure it runs smoothly. Yuki smiles and thanks Tsumugi’s help.

 

“You’re _really_ getting into your role, it seems,” Tsumugi notes as Yuki discusses when they should execute the plan.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You want Adom to be happy.”

 

Yuki didn’t realise it until then. Maybe he just naturally came to that conclusion after playing the Storyteller for so long. Is this what Tasuku means when he says he gets _too into_ playing his characters? Probably. Yuki has to blame it on Tasuku for spreading such a virus; Tsumugi calls it cute that Yuki ended up mirroring such a habit.

 

Yuki tries to bite back but it’s hard to do it to someone who’s so good at deflecting such crude comments.

 

There was no time for that anyway, he has other things to do. Like the excess cloth he had from making the costumes; with a thread and needle, he begins his journey in bringing Helios to life. Everyone can try to tear it out of his bare hands but he won’t let go. He’s going to give Adom the happiness he longs for even if it’s over his dead body.

 

It’s already the last day; everyone was already getting ready. Tasuku is running through a scene between him and Homare while Yuki is checking through the costumes to see if there are any fixes to be made. The last day is always as nerve-wracking as the first. Closing a show isn’t always easy; trying to give one last good show for the audience that is something they try to do every run they have. It bridges worry and relief for everyone in the crew and cast. Izumi sometimes finds herself, clutching her chest in worry.

 

The cast huddles in a circle to say their prayers and hope for the best.

 

Izumi watches from the sidelines; hoping the play goes as planned.

 

The curtains rise for the audience to see Tasuku rise uncomfortably from the floor; he shakes his head as he’s greeted by Yuki who smiles at his awakening.

 

“Do not fear as I am here to guide you,” Yuki says, hand on his chest as he sits down next to Tasuku. He continues telling Tasuku that he is far from home and his loved ones; he urges them to travel east. From then on, they’ll be able to find Tasuku’s home.

 

Izumi is surprised by the ever-so improving chemistry between Yuki and Tasuku. Neither of them quite lags behind each other but they aren't exactly equals in the play. Tasuku acts as the more informative one in certain scenes but it is returned by Yuki’s advisory over him when things suddenly turn sour. Just like most of the scenes when they arrive at the nearby town; Kazunari and Hisoka greet them with smiles. Indulging them to stay as Yuki files through the many stalls in the market.

 

“Can we buy this?” Yuki asks innocently, holding up a fruit.

 

“Do you even know what that is?” Tasuku asks back, he’s stern with Yuki in some of the market scenes as Yuki puffs his cheek and returns the fruit to the stall. It can’t be helped, throughout this act, they act as parent and child. Tasuku watching over Yuki carefully while not attempting to be so overbearing. The audience laughs as Yuki gets tricked by Kazunari and Hisoka by trying all sorts of whimsical things that Tasuku disapproves of. Coupled with Yuki’s rebellious streak, the scenes ensue are quite refreshing to see amongst the otherwise serious scenes.

 

“Have you tried this?” Kazunari asks, pulling out a lemon out of a bag.

 

Yuki shakes his head as he admires it. Hisoka explains what kind of fruit it is; refreshing and hydrating to have. Yuki points out how he doesn’t really need such things as he’s fine but is rather curious how it tastes. Hisoka cuts it into wedges and urges the younger to have a taste.

 

Tasuku had his back turned for a minute and he returns to Yuki making a sour face as Hisoka and Kazunari laugh in amusement. He cannot leave this child alone with these two even for a second, he sighs at the sight.

 

“Why don’t you two have a bite as well?” Tasuku urges the other two.

 

They try to decline but Yuki agrees. Despite its sour taste, it is _surprisingly_ refreshing to have! Looking at each other before peaking a glance at Tasuku, it seemed Kazunari and Hisoka had set a trap on themselves without realising it. They take a wedge while forcing Tasuku to have one as well.

 

Izumi laughs at that bit for a while. It seemed Kazunari’s insistence on bringing food on stage came in handy for filler scenes like these. She’s surprised by how pleased all four of them looked even though Hisoka was complaining about the gag hours prior to the play. Kazunari told him to not worry and let the joke takes its own form. As shown, it seemed to take a pleasant form as the audience laugh at Hisoka spit out a seed at Kazunari for even thinking that was a good idea.

 

Along their journey, Hisoka and Kazunari spot Misumi who chases after them until they could outrun him. By that point, Hisoka and Kazunari are stopped by the sounds of crows cawing at them to return home.

 

Tasuku and Yuki bid them goodbye as they are greeted by Homare and Kumon who have been waiting for them patiently.

 

Homare and Kumon weave them through the forest as all of them stand on guard for Misumi. Misumi waits patiently for the right moment to snatch them away; just as Homare and Tasuku turn a blind eye on Kumon and Yuki. Leaving the adults chasing after him in hopes to be quick enough before Misumi mutates any part of them.

 

It’s rather suspenseful watching it unfold. Tasuku has a rather worried expression while Homare holds a grim one. It’s an interesting point to see two unlikely actors play rather unlikely characters in the sense of how much emotion they put in them. Regardless, Izumi can see some of the audience look just as hopeful as the two on the stage when they find Misumi right before he tries to pluck Kumon’s invisible wings.

 

Misumi’s death is a rather quiet one. It holds some form of regret and anger that no one ever expects. Misumi’s smile as he closes his eyes; it’s one that reflects back in Homare’s rooted anger over Misumi’s backstory.

 

They reach closer to the end of their story; the polished gold gates stand not so far from here.

 

Izumi had wondered if Yuki and Tasuku planned on changing anything for today’s last show though both of them had been acting rather similarly from the nights before. Maybe not, Izumi thought. Izumi hardly suspects anything as Tasuku carries Yuki’s body to the gates, hurriedly looking for any form of help.

 

They are greeted by Azuma who urges Tasuku to bring Yuki closer. With Azuma’s help, Yuki awakens and smiles at the sight of his creator. Tasuku puts him down as Yuki tells him that Yuki can only go this far. From this gate and onwards is Tasuku’s journey back to his loved one, Helios. While displeased at first, Tasuku begrudgingly accepts Yuki’s fate.

 

“Thank you for taking me here,” Tasuku thanks Yuki who smiles softly.

 

Yuki shakes his head and thanks him for teaching him about humanity and all of its glory. The flurry of emotions and concepts that Yuki will never learnt with Tasuku’s help, Yuki will cherish them through and through. Yuki promises to keep them close to his heart.

 

“I’ll remember that then, _Sia_.”

 

Tasuku watches as Azuma and Yuki disappear into the curtains, leaving Tasuku to face his long-awaited fate. Izumi, too, waited for the last scene where Tsumugi’s voice echoes through the stage as Tasuku smiles and joins him from the other side of the stage.

 

_But it doesn’t happen._

 

Instead, Tsumugi emerges donned in a costume Izumi doesn’t recall seeing; he dressed similarly to any human character aside from the disc necklace he wore across his chest and the ring he wore on his ring finger. He smiled like the sun; radiant and beautiful as ever.

 

“ _Adom,_ ” Tsumugi breathed out, expressing some sort of surprise as if he didn’t expect Tasuku to be able to weave through the desert to finally come home.

 

Tasuku smiled as he closed the gap between the two. Holding Tsumugi’s hands tightly, Tasuku calls for the other as well. They stay still for a while; just admiring each other for even being real after how long of not seeing each other. It felt like that was their first time meeting in such a long time even though in reality, Tasuku and Tsumugi were chatting during the intermission. Yet, Izumi couldn’t help but feel like she was intruding at such a small moment. Most of the audience felt the same it seemed.

 

“ _Welcome home._ ”

 

That’s all that could be said, it was definitely off-script. Tsumugi probably went up there without sparing a glance to his script anyway but that didn’t matter. It was infinitely better when Tasuku embarrassingly stutters out an “ _I’m home,_ ” as Tsumugi laughs.

 

The curtains closes as Tsumugi cups Tasuku’s face and calls him stupid-looking.

 

Izumi didn’t quite expect that ending. She looked at the others, hoping it’d prompt anyone knowing this ending prior to this day yet it seemed no one else knew aside from Yuki who was pleased by the sight.

 

“So you two snuck it in last minute?” Sakyo scolded.

 

It couldn’t be helped, it really went off of everyone’s radar. Izumi felt bad for not knowing this at all but Yuki didn’t seem to care, he wanted to end the run with a satisfying ending regardless of the repercussions. Tsumugi agreed and didn’t think it was going to cause any collateral damage thus ended up helping Yuki sneak the ending in. Even if he knew that Sakyo was going to scold them relentlessly.

 

“I didn’t mind it,” Tasuku gave his piece.

 

He explained how it felt nice instead of standing on stage facing at the exit and smiling stupidly before walking off. It felt better to see Tsumugi walk on stage _and actually have a reunion._  It felt like coming home, Tasuku thought. He could see why Yuki wanted such an ending. It made all the travels and hardships they had to overcome worth it. He wouldn’t scold or punish Yuki for wanting such a thing even if it meant hiding an extra costume and letting Tsumugi walk on stage without any rehearsals prior to it.

 

Tasuku was, in fact,  _happy_ _about it_.

 

It seemed Sakyo dropped it after Tasuku expressed his pleased opinion, letting Yuki and Tsumugi leave without any form of punishment. Yuki rejoiced at Tasuku for saving him as Tsumugi laughed and thanked him. Tasuku saw no worries about it as it did leave everyone shocked but pleased with such an ending. Tsumugi wondered if Tasuku suspected Yuki’s doing since he didn’t seem that shock when Tsumugi came on stage.

 

Tasuku shrugged and explained he saw another costume hanging but no one took it, he suspected it was an extra just in case Tsumugi needed to go on stage. He kept wondering during the intermission for what scene would Tsumugi need to appear until the ending came did he only realise; right, Tsumugi’s only scene is the ending. While he didn’t appear shocked, he did feel some sort of surprise.

 

“Ah, you’re just as empty as ever,” Yuki scolds.

 

Tasuku admits he quite is as he didn’t expect such things slip his mind. The company spends the night laughing as they exchange how they felt about this last show. Although Izumi was worried that Tsumugi’s sudden appearance was going to be a problem, it posed no issue and it seemed Summer were wondering if they should try it. Izumi can already hear Tenma reprimanding them for even wanting to try such things. He suspects it only works with Tasuku and Tsumugi because they have always been rather in sync from that angle. Itaru wonders if it’s possible to become that synced-up without the years that Tasuku and Tsumugi have. Omi wonders the same; Banri doubts it.

 

“It’s possible if you’re willing to put up with someone for that long,” Tsumugi notes, tapping his index finger against his lips.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Tasuku eyes him suspiciously as Tsumugi tries to swiftly escape Tasuku’s grasp in being questioned. Thanks to Yuki, it seems Tasuku is left chasing Tsumugi a little longer than he hoped. Troublesome as ever, those two could be.


	2. To Where The Sun Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adom wakes up to a child claiming to be his guardian angel.  
> They continue to inform he should head east to reunite with his loved ones that he had left behind long ago.  
> Together, they embark on a journey to learn of home and reach there in one piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probs broke my back while writing this play but it's okay  
> I did this for the sake of my love for A3 :')  
> Anyway here's a run-through of EVERYONE in this play just in case you forgot (and like me; also lazy to go back and check for all of the characters and their assigned actor)
> 
>   * Tasuku = Adom
>   * Yuki = the Storyteller
>   * Hisoka = Seth
>   * Kazunari = Ramses
>   * Kumon = Osiris
>   * Homare = Anubis
>   * Misumi = Lyco
>   * Azuma = Atum
>   * Tsumugi = Helios
> 

> 
> _Also this entire play is treated like the last day so the last part is there_ (jazz hands) enjoy

**“ _Please wake up_.”**

 

Adom hears as he blinks wearily. The feel of rugged floor scratches against his skin as he tries to wake up. His body feels stiff and aching as he rises from the ground; the voice still calling him carefully as if watching every move he makes in worry. Adjusting himself, he finds a young child peering over him curiously and worriedly. If such an expression could be even made, Adom is unsure.

 

The child looked young enough to not quite be considered an adult yet but definitely old enough to no longer need constant watching from their parents. They wore a cloak that covered themselves heavily; it looked a little heavy on them. Their face decorated in gold and blue; it matched his jewelry that were in the same shade.

 

“Are you alright?” the child asks, they look for any forms of injury as Adom reassures them that he is fine. They sigh in relief and state that they were here in regards of Bastet. Adom looks at him uncomfortably. He presses his back against a wall as the child tries to approach him. The child looked surprised by Adom’s response.

 

“Do not fear as I am here to guide you,” the child says, hand on their chest as they sit down next to Adom. They continue to tell Adom that he is far from home and his loved ones; they urge the two of them to travel east. From then on, they’ll be able to find Adom’s home. With a hand on their chest and another holding Adom’s hand; they assured him that with his guidance, Adom will be able to safely return home. They swore on the Gods that watched over them that they will ensure that.

 

Adom believed he responded a little too quickly; he shook out of the younger’s grip.

 

“Home?” he asks; he can barely recall himself and yet there stands a child who says they would like to send Adom home. Gods know where that is; he refuses to follow the child and asks who they were. Why should Adom trust such a person? He rather be safe than sorry.

 

The child looked sour by Adom’s course of action. They fold their arms and tells Adom to listen well as it seems they might only repeat it once.

 

“I am your Guardian angel that has been bestowed by Bastet herself; you have been beckoned by the Gods and your loved ones to return home,” the guardian angel introduces themselves properly.

 

Adom doesn’t believe that. That’s definitely has got to be a joke; no way is someone as small-framed and short like the child in front of him was a guardian angel. Surely, they were just pulling a prank on Adom to mug him or something similar to that. Adom calls it bullshit.

 

“Why do you assume that and label it in such a crude way?” the guardian angel asks.

 

Adom explains how it seemed unlikely as guardian angels were mythical creatures that had an infinite amount of wings and were bigger than the planet itself. It seemed unlikely for someone as small as the guardian in front of him. Adom tries to get up; his body is sore from whatever he did the night before.

 

He’s unable to recall much about the previous night nor anything about him if he was going, to be honest.

 

The guardian angel tilts their head as they state they made their appearance was compact and friendly as human nature allows them to. They personally preferred their angelic appearance as well but it can be rather distasteful to see; they’ve had people faint at the sight of them. It was truly a shame, they muse.

 

“Adom, would you like to see _that appearance_  instead?” the guardian angel asked.

 

_Now that was suspicious._

 

“How do you know my name?”

 

The guardian angel shrugged, they state they were told to find Adom in the cave that faces east. They were brought here with the guidance of Bastet and nothing more. Adom continues to look at them confusedly, they slowly settled down to ask what else the guardian angel knew about Adom. This was information Adom did not know; they told of Adom being a merchant, a man of many stories to tell but never about himself. They continue about how Adom had left his loved ones far behind in hopes to return with treasures that would bestow wonders alas it seemed Adom had failed to do so.

 

“Do you know why I have failed to do so?” Adom asked but the guardian angel shrugs and states they were unsure of the cause of such feats. Adom points out a guardian angel would know but was met with an answer that he didn’t quite expect.

 

“Humans have many trivial trials that I, although inappropriate to do, pay no mind to such things. I am only here to protect you--not control how you should live your life morally. We have other gods and angels to work on that,” the guardian angel states rather coldly. They look rather disappointed by Adom’s words. Adom apologises for his misconduct and scratches his head; it looked like he had no other choices.

 

The guardian angel knew him better than himself; it felt uncomfortable but he tries to shake the thought off.

 

He finally agrees to follow the guardian angel to lead him back home. The guardian angel looks pleased and tells him that they must head east to where the sun rises. There they will find Adom’s home; a sacred paradise that not many can reach. Adom attempts to salvage any items found in the cave, hoping it’ll last them until they reach a town along the way. He vaguely recalls a town he’s been to that faces east. He isn’t quite sure if it’ll be the same one he’ll see but at least he has some geographic memory.

 

“Wait,” Adom stops in his tracks as he loads luggage onto a horse.

 

Adom asks the guardian angel for their name. They smile and explain that they are unable to say their name until Adom can recall himself fully. Adom was hoping to find an alternative to their name instead of just angel. It felt strange to call someone such a name, the guardian angel agreed alas they could not come up with one immediately.

 

“What about Storyteller? With the way your talking, most people would agree on such a statement.” Adom suggests, the guardian angel seems to like the suggestion and agrees to be called such a name. Adom smiles and tells them to get on the horse as they head east.

 

They fill their time with Adom enquiring more about himself. The Storyteller indulges those questions very quickly, it seemed they could talk Adom’s head off. Filled with stories that Adom vaguely remembers but doesn’t quite fully tell who he is as a person; they sound like passed down re-encounters that slowly loses its color as it gets passed along. Adom is unsure why.

 

“Where was I born, Storyteller?” Adom asks, it’s almost dusk. They will have to find shelter soon for the two rest; he asks that as a final question before he closes that book for the day.

 

“You were born where the sky meets the land, a place of no boundaries; a haven for mankind. Such an untainted, untouched land that only some of mankind knew. Yes, you were born where the tainted, revolting men of the corrupt world wished to spend their undeserving days of death. You, my dear, were born in the lands of Gods. Even I, under the guise of Bastet, could not go to such a sacred land.” The Storyteller looked distant when they said it. Adom was unsure of their facial expression but they looked grim for a moment. He decides not to question it. Human or not, there are just things left unsaid.

 

They spend their night in a tent above the open sky; in between the sand dunes to hide for the night. Adom heads to bed first, wondering if angels even sleep. Probably not. They might have a rest mode however Adom isn’t entirely sure about that. He’s lulled to sleep in hopes that he’ll be able to grasp some form of memory.

 

When wakes up, he recalls nothing. Just pitch black surroundings with no signs of anyone else but Adom. It felt _dark and cold_ if he had to recall it properly. Something Adom personally didn’t enjoy the feeling.

 

He was awakened by the Storyteller who asks him about an item they found; a knife.

 

_That was definitely not good._

 

Adom stumbles out in hopes he wasn’t going to be facing a group of bandits bare-handed. Much to his surprise, there was only one person; a young man in a loose tunic and a skirt, he wore golden braces at his wrist and had a thin hood barely covering him from the shade. He looked rather suspicious since he didn’t seem to hurt the Storyteller but he was definitely enjoying Adom’s salvaged supplies of food. Which was a tad bit annoying to see.

 

Coming closer to the lounging man; he vaguely recognises him.

 

“ _Seth?_ ” Adom’s mouth moves faster than his brain. He finds Seth responding to it and seemed genuinely pleased to see that it was actually a friend, not a stranger that he was robbing. Adom, still displeased by Seth’s actions, reprimands him. Seth says it's fine and asks about the child he saw earlier.

 

“Who was that, anyway? Your kid?” Seth asks, handing over a palm date that he offhandedly mentions he picked off from a tree. Although, Adom calls it a bluff. He rather not press any further about Seth and his rather unethical ways of gathering food. He accepts the exchangement.

 

“You mean the child just now? They’re called the Storyteller and that’s not my kid,” Adom answers Seth’s question. Seth looks unconvinced about the last part; the Storyteller does look too young to be traveling on their own. Adom cannot deny that part. Judging from the looks of Seth’s face, he refuses to believe Adom’s answer but opts to not question.

 

“You and your secrets; you have too many, I tell you.”

 

Seth shrugs and tells him that he’s heading to town; Ramses is back from another adventure. Adom tries to recall Ramses but only remembers troublesome moments with the other. Seth laughs and says that seems like some awful memories; he offers to lead the way. Adom agrees as he informs the Storyteller to pack up as they were leaving.

 

“What’s a town?” the Storyteller asked, Seth, laughs and wonders how they’re a storyteller but have never been a town.

 

“It’s a place where groups of people live in,” Adom explains. Seth continues by mentioning that there will sometimes be a stream of other people who don’t stay; they just stay for a while and continue on their journey. Those ones tend to be like Ramses; only there for a short while just to replenish on supplies and rest. Adom notes how Seth is actually no different.

 

They arrive at a parade of people shuffling in and out of the market; Seth leads them through to Ramses’ homestay. It’s not far and the _usual one_ although Adom has to admit he can’t recall such a thing. Seth laughs and says that Ramses was right about how Adom would surely hit his head and forget everything one day. Adom grumbles while the Storyteller asks what that means.

 

“It means; he was bound to get himself hurt one day from all that traveling,” Seth explains.

 

They meet Ramses lounging in his homestay; dreaded from travels yet he still rises to greet the three of them with cheers.

 

“I leave for a month of travel and you’ve gotten yourself a child?” Ramses teases as Adom sighs and explains that the Storyteller isn’t really his kid. Ramses points out how he’s heard that’s what some other travelers say when they pick up orphaned children yet they keep them close to the hearts like their own flesh and blood. If only Adom could tell him the truth; none of those could apply to his situation. Instead of trying to explain, he opts to sigh and shrug it off.

 

“A child? What is a child and why do you people like to call me one?” the Storyteller asks, they looked slightly annoyed. They feel as though it was a word to use to describe someone foolish although the Storyteller felt that they could be wrong. Human words are very difficult things to grasp; they wonder how such things wish to communicate in such expressive ways. Maybe it’s because they lack the faces to express their emotions. No one knows really.

 

It seemed that the trio of humans was put off by such a question.

 

Ramses; a blond that dresses too brightly and strangely for the Storyteller to understand, ponders for a while. It seemed the other two did the same, they didn’t expect such a simple concept become so difficult to explain. Stumbling over each other’s words, it seemed Seth was the first to actually form an explanation.

 

“Like a baby that comes from a mom and a dad?” Seth tries to phrase it. It posed more like a question rather than an answer. Somehow the Storyteller gets it; they nod and used another term for a child; _offspring._  It really is difficult trying to understand why the Storyteller talks such a way but Adom assumes it’s just the way angels process human language. It may be the best way for them to imitate such a thing.

 

“Such things like offsprings are meaningless to me; I am unable to be biologically related to humanity,” the Storyteller says it straightforwardly. While Adom appreciates the Storyteller being straight up about not being related to him, it still wasn’t _phrased as well as they expected._  The response from the other two is a mixed feeling. Ramses was confused while Seth looked at the Storyteller as if they grew two heads.

 

Definitely not a response you want.

 

Ramses laughs it off as the Storyteller have a weird way of talking while Seth nods along without saying anything in particular. Adom pulls the angel aside and warns them to not say such things again; most humans have never seen angels before nor is it a good idea when it’s known that there are hunters out there, looking for such mythical beings. The Storyteller apologises softly and promises to try not to do such things again.

 

Adom sees Seth eye them suspiciously before prompting Ramses to tell them any new stories which he does so. Ever so lovingly, he entails the three of them about the adventure he has gone through; from hot scorching sand that spans across miles and miles of lands to the hidden caves that were filled with luxurious treasure. While sounds amusing, it also sounds like a hassle. Adom questions the treasure while Seth questions the maps Ramses bought; both enquiring if he got scammed at any point. Ramses proudly states he didn’t; only needing to pay a couple of hundreds in order to receive a map suiting to his liking.

 

Seth and Adom choke.

 

“ _A couple of hundreds? For a map?_ ” Adom asks Ramses to confirm. He may not be able to recall how rich he used to be prior to him losing his memory but just by judging the amount he has left in his bag, he wouldn’t go as far as this idiot right here. Watching him look proud and pleased with himself, Adom tries to gain some favour of Seth to note how awfully crazy that was. It seemed he didn’t need to even try as Seth looked just as distressed over the situation as he is.

 

“A couple of hundreds-- _with that,_  you should’ve gotten **_multiple maps_ ** !” Seth exclaimed, he got up and started frantically gesturing over how crazy it was to hear Ramses say that. Both Adom and Seth spend the next 10 minutes exasperatedly attempt to explain how he _shouldn’t_ be proud over getting _something so measly._

 

Yet Ramses took that offense and called _them foolish._

 

Seth was going to lose it. Adom tried to find reasons on ways to justify Ramses’ response as the Storyteller watches the three humans flounder over each other. The way humans express their emotions and ill intentions are fun to watch but attempting to understand can leave an angel in a confused mess. The Storyteller tugs on Adom’s sleeve to ask why a couple of hundreds for one map is a disdain.

 

“Of course, it’s a _fucking disdain!_  Imagine spending so much money only to get _one small measly-ass map!_  I rather travel without one than getting just one flimsy piece of paper!” Seth angrily explained, he looked displeased, disgusted and painfully irritated. He maybe wanted to scrutinize Ramses, who knows but he was already ready to pull a weapon on Ramses with no sense of hesitation. Adom had to try to calm Seth down before anything seriously damaging were to happen.

 

What sent Seth driving up the walls while Adom stood there in shock the most was; _the Storyteller couldn’t, just like Ramses, grasp the concept of money that well._

 

The Storyteller looked confused at how such a variable was a big problem in humanity. They tried to grasp the situation yet it fell through the cracks. They couldn’t understand why this was a problem which Ramses nodded in agreement. Seth couldn’t believe this.

 

Adom tried to quickly explain to the Storyteller that money is needed for everything; food, items, transportation and even living sometimes. The Storyteller looked at him oddly; asking him why humans waste their time over such trivial matters. Hearing money being called a societal concept that cracks the already perfect structure made by the Gods from above was awfully a lot hard to take in than Adom thought.

 

Seth attempted to say about that statement yet closed his mouth while Ramses disagreed stating that money made the world go round. It’s a necessity in order for mankind to evolve yet the Storyteller begged to differ. Alas, they were uninterested in arguments as they took up time especially when there are far more important things to do. Like getting Adom home.

 

“Getting Adom home?” Ramses asked, looking at Adom strangely who just nodded.

 

Ramses looked at Seth before asking Adom how a child could convince him to go home but _not every living man on earth who has met him._

 

That was a strange note on Adom from the past. He apparently never wanted to go home according to the two men in front of him. They continue asking the Storyteller how they managed to wrangle Adom into coming back home. Seth and Ramses have been trying for years but he always refused; stating he still has unfinished business. Adom tried to chime in and said that he _probably was done_ but somehow Seth and Ramses refused to believe that.

 

The Storyteller explains the situation; not missing a single detail. They tell the other two how it was a must for Adom to come home; his loved one has waited long enough for him. Adom had found himself following the wrong path; an untruthful one the Gods would call it. As they went on, in detail, about Adom and his lack of memories, Adom could see Seth realise something about the Storyteller. He looked flabbergasted by his own realisation as Ramses furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

 

“You’re not human, aren’t you?” Seth asked, cutting the Storyteller off.

 

The Storyteller looked at Adom for permission before nodding slowly. Seth immediately became uncomfortable as soon as he had confirmation. Ramses was still lost in the conversation and demanded to know how such things could be possible. Adom tried to give his piece about the situation but Seth cuts them both off without hearing each of their own protests. He had no time hearing such nonsensical things from them.

 

“How much did you fuck up to have an angel to actually physically materialise?” Seth asks Adom who stutters to answer. He admits he has his memories taken thus he is unsure how bad it is but he is aware that it’s bad enough for him to ultimately lose bits of his memory. Important ones especially.

 

Ramses calls that a wild story before asking the Storyteller if they knew why Adom talked so little about himself.

 

“Where he’s from is sacred--no man can simply walk in such a place.” The Storyteller explains further about Adom. They don’t spare that many details but they do mention Adom has someone waiting at the end of this journey. They say they are unsure of such a person but that particular person holds a very special spot in Adom’s heart. The Storyteller believes that Adom started his journey originally for that person but such greed took him too far thus he has ended up in such a distasteful state.

 

Seth claims how it sounds very much like something Adom would do. Ramses spares no space for argument and agrees. They continue telling the Storyteller that Adom often looks distant like he misses someone but never dares to tell anyone who it is. To end up chasing after such a useless thing seemed very greedy. Especially when it means to leave a loved one waiting endlessly.

 

“Go home,” Ramses says. He mentions how all journeys must come to an end so clearly, this is Adom’s point of an ending. All of the miles Adom has traveled is enough for whoever is waiting at the end, there is no reason for him to push any further. It’s time to turn back and go home.

 

Seth agrees and asks him when is he leaving again to finally go home.

 

“Tomorrow maybe? I need to stock up on supplies because the Storyteller only tells me to head east and nothing more.” Adom shrugs, he’s still displeased by the lack of information they give of the place. They never answer questions properly too; needing to go around the question while stating they did answer the question accordingly. Angels are weird, he thought.

 

Ramses suggests staying for another day just to be fully sure. Seth agrees and states that traveling continuously must be difficult, it’s better to travel when they’re better rested.

 

“ _Besides,_  I wanna come along too!” Ramses excitedly asked for permission. Seth states that Adom lives in a sacred place that Ramses probably can’t gain access to. Ramses states he’s _fully aware of that_ but would still like to travel at least to a point where he’s allowed to. It’d be safer for them to travel in a pack; especially when they’re aware that the Storyteller was a mythical creature.

 

Seth and Adom couldn’t help but agree with that statement.

 

“I heard there has been a hunter around this stretch of land anyway,” Seth relays. He looked uncomfortable about the news but he continues how the Storyteller should be kept on close watch just in case anything bad happens. The Storyteller asks if this is the same of people who prey on angels to use their wings to perform cultist spells.

 

“Cultist spells?” Adom asks but receives no true answer. The Storyteller just explains how they’ve only been out of the realm for so long and because of that, they don’t know a lot about those people but most of the angels who have are aware how dangerous they can be. They mention that Anubis has a better approach on such a topic.

 

“Anubis? You mean like the guy who helps you go to the underworld? That jackal-headed fucker?” Ramses asks, he receives a scolding from the Storyteller to not call Anubis such crude things. They continue to answer the question by telling them that Anubis can look human too; he just doesn’t to those who are undeserving such things. They also mention that yes, Anubis is able to speak more on the topic of such hunters. After all, they are often sent down to the underworld in chains tightly binding them in order to avoid violent attacks.

 

Seth shivers at the thought of seeing those things. He calls Anubis a rather scary guy but claims that might be due to his job forcing him to work things out in such unethical ways. The Storyteller too believes he lives a hard life and that he rarely smiles but when he does it’s a beautiful sight to see.

 

As dusk approaches, Adom and the Storyteller agree to reside with Ramses for the time being. The three of them bid Seth goodbye as he heads home. They all agree to go visit the market the next day to settle out all of the supplies needed. The Storyteller admits some excitement for visiting the endless rows of stalls that held such obscure things. They tell Adom that they wonder what kind of things they would find in such a place. Adom tells them that it might be weird to the Storyteller but it could be something normal to him like a book.

 

“A book? Is it like a stack of paper bound together cover in some hard material?” the Storyteller asks as they head to bed. Adom nods and asked if angels had a similar equivalent which causes the Storyteller to shrug a little.

 

“We _kind of do?_  We have tablets made of stone and leaves to use to write; although I’ve seen something similar, we call it Thoth’s book of thought.” the Storyteller explained although Adom kind of wonder if that last part was them trying to make a joke or not. Neither of them laughed so maybe not.

 

That night, Adom dreamt of _something_. He couldn’t quite remember much but he recalls someone calling for him. It wasn’t quite like the way the Storyteller calls him; it didn’t feel like a worried plea but rather just a simple call by name. Like he was going about a bunch of cuts of someone saying his name in different tones. From a soft loving tone to an angered disappointed one. As soon as he heard a saddened voice calling for him, he wakes up in cold sweat.

 

He stumbles out to catch a breather as the Storyteller and Ramses call out to him in worry. Adom just needed a break from hearing all of those voices; it felt uncomfortable just thinking about the voices. He waited outside for a while until the Storyteller asks him if he’s alright, he reassures the angel and explains that bad dreams just happen. The Storyteller pauses for a while as if trying to recall what a dream is and how it could be bad, before nodding to signal they understood the situation.

 

The Storyteller stays outside as Ramses and Adom ate; they mentioned wanting to admire their quiet surroundings before heading into the bustling town down below. Even quite early in the morning, it was already up in running. They even stated that they could inform the others when Seth was coming over.

 

“Does the Storyteller even have a name?” Ramses asks over breakfast; Adom had to explain that they do but refuses to tell. Ramses hums as he hears, still trying to process such an obscure concept as he believed mythical beings, like angels, were an abstract concept for people who only believed in religion. Adom shrugged and said that it couldn’t doubt now that they had an angel waiting around outside.

 

“You know, just ‘cause they’re outside doesn’t mean they wouldn’t be able to hear you,” Seth chimes in their conversation, alerting the two of them. He takes a piece of pita bread and asks why the Storyteller is outside. The two of them shrug and state that the other just wanted to look around before heading down to town. Angels are a lot simpler than he thought, Seth said as he takes a seat.

 

“I think it’s just the Storyteller, they mentioned not being out of the realm often so they’re probably not _that old_.” Adom points out. He can barely come up with a concrete number to the Storyteller’s age but all three of them are assuming that they are probably considered what would be a teenager by human standards. Though their knowledge of the human world is about up to par that of a child so they’re quite iffy about that. Maybe just about humans not about other things.

 

Arriving at the marketplace, it is always busy and never-ending. Don’t stop in your tracks unless you want to buy something. Make sure the exchange between you and the seller is spared to at least a couple of minutes. The faster you get things done, the easier it is for you and the seller. It’s a bit of a hellscape in Adom’s opinion but Ramses enjoys it. Of course, he enjoys such places like these. He can buy the entire place in a snap. While something worth getting jealous about, Adom and Seth are more worried about how much money he has to pull out for an item that Adom and Seth may only need to pay a quarter of Ramses’ price for.

 

They get their things settled rather quickly; they split themselves into teams of two to get things covered easily. Though a couple of issues were definitely made; due to the Storyteller’s lack of knowledge on such places like these, they have been sadly accused of stealing for just randomly taking this from sellers without paying which leaves Adom apologising profusely as he returns the stolen items. The Storyteller scoffs and explains most of the items that they have could easily be found for free; Adom sighs as he says that the human world doesn’t work the same as where the Storyteller is from.

 

“Can we buy this?” The Storyteller asks innocently, holding up a fruit. Trying to prove themselves finally able to understand the concept of purchasing. As much Adom is proud, he still can see through that mischievous act of theirs and he’s not buying it.

 

“Do you even know what that is?” Adom asks back, he’s stern with the Storyteller who sadly admitted that they didn’t. They puff their cheeks and returns the fruit to the stall. It can’t be helped, throughout this entire errand run they act as parent and child. To the point, some passersby even giggle at their exchangement, pointing out how stern of a father he is to his child. Despite that being untrue as Adom is probably lightyears away from the Storyteller’s age.

 

Once gathered back together, they all show each other what they have gathered and rest for a while. It took a long while to go through that stretch of stalls and they were tired already. Adom goes through the list of items to ensure they got all that they needed. Adom notices that they missed out on rope and sets out to go get some while the others rest at the side. He warns the other two watch over the Storyteller just in case they do anything strange.

 

As Adom fades into the crowd of market-goers, Ramses is reminded of something. He goes through his duffle bag, asking himself where he places _this_ although the Storyteller doesn’t quite get it. Regardless, the Storyteller and Seth wait patiently for Ramses to finish searching for _this_ particular item.

 

“Have you tried this?” Ramses asks, pulling out a lemon out of a bag.

 

The Storyteller shakes their head as they admire it. Seth explains what kind of fruit it is; refreshing and hydrating to have. The Storyteller points out how they don’t really need such things as they explain they don’t feel any thirst or hunger but is rather curious how it tastes. Pulling out a knife from his belt, Seth cuts it into wedges and urges the younger to have a taste.

 

It tastes _sour_ ; a very unpleasant feeling that leaves the Storyteller squeeze their eyes shut and stick their tongue out. It was a weird experience to have and the angel wonders why humans eat it. It even made their mouth feels slightly dry, the Storyteller asks what kind of weird thing was that as Ramses and Seth laugh in amusement.

 

Adom had his back turned for a minute and he returns to the Storyteller making a sour face as Ramses and Seth laugh hysterically. All he did was go to a stall and bought rope yet this disaster managed to unfold himself in the few minutes of him not being around. He cannot leave this child alone with these two even for a second, he sighs at the sight. He approaches the group in disappointment.

 

“Why don’t you two have a bite as well?” Adom chimed in, urging the other two to have a bite as well.

 

They try to decline but the Storyteller agrees. Despite its sour taste, it is _surprisingly_ refreshing to have! Looking at each other before peaking a glance at Adom who waited for them to have a bite, it seemed Ramses and Seth had set a trap on themselves without realising it. They take a wedge while forcing Adom to have one as well. In the end, it turned into a table of four idiots grimacing as they ate a wedge of lemon Ramses bought as a joke to tease the Storyteller. Really, they all were a bunch of idiots to think that they were all going to make it out of there without touching the lemon.

 

Ramses shakes his head and claims how sour the lemon is as Adom bares through the entire wedge. On the other hand, Seth spits out a seed at Ramses for even thinking that was a good idea. After the entire lemon had been conquered, the Storyteller congratulates them for making it through to the end as they dispose of the lemon.

 

Along their journey to the homestay, Seth notices something weird. He felt an aching feeling of being watched and as he turned to see if it was true, he spots a man loose dark clothing stare at him momentarily before walking off quickly. He wasn’t one to judge but he looked as if he was looking right past Seth and directly at the Storyteller who was explaining about something that he wasn’t quite bothered in listening to. It set an uncomfortable tone for Seth and didn’t want to label a person such a thing but yet it felt like it was right.

 

Seth had been traveling and done enough to tell when he sees someone similar to him; angel hunters were the rarest kind, after all.

 

“We leave early in the morning, alright?” Adom tells everyone as they pack all their items. Seth mentions staying over as he had used up all his days in his previous home which didn’t matter. Had he stayed another day at his previous home, he surely won’t be able to wake up early enough to join them and their travels, it’d be more convenient this way. Ramses agreed and called Seth a hassle to bring to travel. Adom tries to recall any memory of traveling with Seth but only recalls vague memories of bumping into him, _not actually traveling with him._

 

Seth laughs and explains Adom preferred traveling alone hence why they both questioned how he got the Storyteller because surely, Adom avoided carrying children and even if he did, he would keep them safe like an orphanage or a school that could cater to them. Regardless, he was never attached enough to actually bring one along for traveling. Ramses notes how it might be because Adom’s adventures were always a lot more dangerous than he’d like them to be. Adom notes how he recalled having to them being a lot scarier than imagined. He noted how that might be where some of his scars are from.

 

Ramses headed to bed first and the Storyteller had run off to watch the stars just to know what they looked like from down here instead of up there. Leaving Adom and Seth alone with maybe some alcohol and their shared sentiment of comfortable silence.

 

“You know, I can see what the Storyteller actually looks like, _kinda_.” Seth breaks the silence. Adom is shocked by the statement and urges him to explain how. Seth doesn’t explain much but he mentions that he comes from a line of those who can see mythical beings’ true forms. It’s a little annoying because he could be traveling and he could accidentally bump into a shapeshifting creature that probably doesn’t want to be exposed so lightly in public. He wouldn’t call it a curse nor a blessing but he can consider it a nuisance. Adom laughs a little at that statement.

 

“The Storyteller, they’re a little weird looking but then again, angels are always weird-looking.” Seth’s statement had a couple of layers but Adom is unsure if he can press on those matters. He waits for a moment to see the other will question him for not saying anything or move on from the topic. As expected, Seth moves on from that topic, bridging into how anybody looks weird if one’s not used to it enough. Maybe the Storyteller feels weird when they look at humans or animals. Who knows really, Seth laughs.

 

They end the conversation at that note but right before they head to bed, Seth tells Adom to be careful as angel hunters are scarier than they seem. Even if they’re human, they sure as hell might as well not be. It’s vague advice but Adom takes it, not knowing what else to say upon that. He hardly knows about angel hunters so he heeds Seth’s advice.

 

They leave very early in the morning, just before dawn to get a good head start. The Storyteller seemed refreshed as ever while Seth barely manages to get on his horse as they travel out of the still sleeping town. Ramses and Adom sigh as they guide the horse walk slowly to avoid dropping Seth mid-travel. That was the last thing they want to happen when traveling such a long distance.

 

Seth does become alert somewhere after the sun had risen enough to consider it a brand new day for others. He snorts himself awake, mumbling about how feeling uneasy about something. When asked about it, he brushes it off as him just getting troubled over a dream. The two humans believe it while the Storyteller doesn’t quite however they don’t press on it as they believe that is something his guardian angel can do.

 

They travel for days, occasionally stopping when they need the rest. They visit some towns when they get low on supplies but other than that, they move forward. As the journey moves, Adom slowly regains his memory through the nights he spends dreaming. Some unsightly and leaving him uncomfortable throughout the day while some warm and leave him waking up missing the feeling of someone lightly touching his face. He is able to recall enough to confirm stories he has told the other two.

 

“I’m amazed you can recall the story of the hunters but not know what mythical hunters are,” Seth points out, Adom agreed at that but he does remember enough about meeting one. When asked, he said he met one that used to steal the eggs of the Phoenix. He remembered hearing that while the hunter would just steal one or two if the Phoenix noticed and found him, he’d have no choice but to fight it.

 

“Why did he stop?” Ramses asked, he mentions not being around for this particular story.

 

“He had his arm cut off,” Adom answered simply.

 

Seth snorted and said it served him right. No fool should try to steal anything from the Phoenix, he noted as he ate a grape. The Storyteller mourned over the Phoenix and said such things should be left alone. Adom and Ramses agreed, they were all glad to know the hunter learnt his lesson and stopped.

 

They continue like that, hearing Adom tell stories through the night over a fire. Some suspenseful, some odd and others heartwarming; all plucked from his recalled memories. Once the fire was almost burnt out, he called it off for the night. Ramses and Seth did too as the Storyteller stayed out to see the fire fully finish. Ramses noted how obsessed with watching over nature the Storyteller was.

 

“I don’t often see such things in the realm, I would like to cherish it if possible.” The Storyteller smiled as they waved the three men goodnight.

 

In the dark, hidden in between sand dunes, the Storyteller admired the starry night sky as the fire slowly crackled. It felt very peaceful, the Storyteller could hear the singing of the sand as wind blew past it. For an angel, it was a very rare experience that the Storyteller wishes they could hear all the time. They were slightly jealous of humans in that aspect.

 

The fire was long gone and the temperature had gone down even though the Storyteller wasn’t bothered by such variables. They were too entranced by the singing from the sand and the stars to actually emit that chill feeling a human would get from the cold.

 

_What did bother them was the sound of shuffling._

 

They also heard chains, somehow just hearing that made them feel unsafe. Not wanting to actually figure out what exactly is that source and where it’s from. They quickly get up and rush to any tent closest available and stuff themselves into whoever’s makeshift bed just to avoid being seen by the source. They tightly hold the person they were clinging onto, hoping that was enough to scare away the source.

 

“Huh? The Storyteller?” Seth asks as he shuffles in bed to make room for them. They ask what’s wrong and they state that they heard some shuffling and chains. They got scared and ran into any tents that was closest to them.

 

“Chains?” Seth whispers-loudly, he gets up and tells the Storyteller to stay inside. He rummages into his bag to take out a bow and arrow, heads outside to shoot one into the open air. He quietly warns the intruder to get out of his sight as scaring children like they’re some sort of boogeyman is fucking stupid before going back to bed. He reassures the Storyteller that he has scared off the intruder which relieves the Storyteller. They settle into bed without Seth even knowing if angels actually sleep.

 

They set off again in their journey except for this time Seth is more alert than usual, Ramses and Adom wonder why. Seth mentions about them being chased and that it’s best they try to outrun this person as much as possible. He doesn’t think they’re good news.

 

“Why?” Adom asks.

 

“Whoever they are; they scared the Storyteller which isn’t supposed to happen,” Seth answers. He explains how it had to be a threat to the Storyteller if _they were the one that got scared._  The Storyteller didn’t get scared when they first saw Seth; in fact, they looked at him funny and offered him an apple before being handed a knife to show Adom.

 

 _So that’s how that happened,_  Adom thought uncomfortably.

 

“It could be an angel hunter,” Ramses concluded. He mentions reading up a little bit more about that kind of hunter and explains how they were the rarest kind of mythical hunters to exist. So rare, they are only a few bloodlines that could do such tasks. In fact, the reasons why they were so little was due to how much they dared to kill their own guardian angel first. Adom found it absurd and asked how they could kill their own guardian angel, Ramses shrugged.

 

Ramses wasn’t entirely sure but he had to be honest, he rather not find out.

 

The Storyteller shivered and heard such stories before, it was heartbreaking to hear such things. Humans can be cruel creatures, the Storyteller wondered why the Gods made them in such a way. Whenever the Storyteller asked Atum, he would reply “Humans were meant to deviate one way or another, they are the living that controlled their life to their own desires.”

 

Ramses noted how Atum was right. Even with people who worshipped Gods seriously, they, too, deviate a little from what has been given as a guideline. Twisting it into their own forms of benefits, how queasy that makes one feel, Ramses personally didn’t like it. The Storyteller has heard such feats and express their disgust as well.

 

“If we keep heading in this direction, we’ll reach a forest seemingly enveloped by darkness.” The Storyteller orders them, pointing to the east. They explain it is the forest of the dead; a path for the souls to go to each of their respective places; the heavens, the underworld or resurrection. Adom asks what will happen to him if he goes through, the Storyteller says nothing will happen. There is a very small path fit for as many that can be accepted known as the path of living where it just leads right through the forest, **_as long as Anubis guides them._**

 

The Storyteller assures them that he will, he rarely rejects requests if the humans make it past the crows that are at the front.

 

“Are the crows his?” Seth asks but the Storyteller shakes his head. There’s another angel named Osiris, he helps guide the dead with Anubis. His crows will tell you who is allowed through the forest and who is not; the sins and deeds you commit will be judged by them. Osiris is a strict fellow who abides very strongly to morals.

 

Seth jokes about not being able to pass through the crows then. He marks that as the end of his and Ramses’ journey but when asked why, he doesn’t quite give a proper answer to it. He just shrugs as he says it’s most likely the end of their journey. No way would they be able to follow Adom and the Storyteller through the end. Their journey will have to end somewhere.

 

“Besides, I have a feeling the crows can sense my sins--there's too many of them.”

 

No one quite questions that statement. Even if most of Adom’s memory has returned, none of it recalls learning about Seth’s past. It is as hidden as Adom’s is to Seth. Same goes for Ramses’--maybe either just kept themselves too much in check to ever bother. Even if such a statement held a meaning, there was no point in chasing over such things. It’d only uncover unwanted trouble.

 

As the days and nights come and go, the unwanted feeling of being chased becomes bigger and bigger. The Storyteller becomes uneasy and refuses to leave their homestays each time they stop at a town. When they stay inside, one out of the three stay behind and distract them with other things like reading, drawing or anything they could get their hands on. It was a little difficult not having that feeling of being watched every time they walked around the markets, stocking up on supplies. It made them want to hurriedly finish their task and escape the town before the culprit finds them.

 

It’s unsettling.

 

Having the Storyteller hide in their beds as they whisper about hearing chains nearby, they feel too hyperaware. It leaves the men, stepping out to see and hear anything but nothing. Maybe except Seth who happens to shoots an arrow into an open direction. He always mentions on scaring the culprit away but never quite explain how. Regardless, as long as the Storyteller felt safe, they let him do it.

 

At one point, it finally stopped.

 

It stopped after Seth sends out two arrows in two different general directions; warning whoever they were.

 

By that point, they could see the forest in their peripheral vision. It was dark and loomed over the edges of stretch that went from sand to dirt. The Storyteller confirms that was the forest that they needed to weave through. Ramses mentioned how he expected someone standing there but it really was a bunch of crows in the trees gawking at them uncomfortably. Seth states that it could be the fact that they can see what the Storyteller actually looked like and was gauging who could enter with them. Adom agreed and wondered if it’s possible for Adom to be accepted. The Storyteller reassured as long as the crows can recognise who’s guardian angel they are to, Adom would be fine.

 

As they appear in front, the crows start cawing at Ramses and Seth loudly. They back away as the crows make space for Adom and the Storyteller to enter. Adom and the Storyteller thanks them for their service up till then. They reply that it was fun while it lasted while waving them goodbye. Ramses and Seth watch their backs get smaller and smaller as the on growing dark forest envelopes them entirely.

 

One crow starts cawing loudly as it flies onto Seth’s arm.

 

“I’m aware, I’m too young to be here but let me relish the place I will visit once I die,” Seth says bluntly to it. Ramses scolds him for talking so rudely to the crow and apologised on his behalf. Seth scoffs and says it’s fine; he recognised the crows anyway. He even has seen Osiris and Anubis before too.

 

“Oh? How? I thought you’d need to be eligible to enter the forest?” Ramses tilted his head in confusion.

 

“There’s the hunters' path; which if I were to tell you, it’d be a bad idea for _both of you_.”

 

With that, Ramses turns his horse around and tells Seth to just find his way home on his way because he was not interested in his horror stories. Seth laughs and apologise about it but squints at the crow before they both venture their way back. Ramses notes how nice it must feel to be to go home as Seth notes he’s envious actually.

 

“How about we go home too?” Ramses exclaims.

 

“I don’t have one.”

 

“You can come home to mine.”

 

Ramses tells Seth of his hometown as they head towards the opposite direction as Osiris peaks out from the forest. He had a feeling that Seth would come over to warn about another angel hunter. He smiles and gives his thanks in the form of a crow flying off; hoping it guides them back to Ramses’ hometown safely.

 

Osiris threads the path, he is a few feet away from Adom and the Storyteller. He can hear the sounds of the horses gallop through the forest. It echoes like the Storyteller's voice as they reminisce about the last time they saw both Osiris and Anubis. Osiris giggles a little before deciding to pick up the pace and catch them right before they meet Anubis. Just as he's ready to scare them, he feels his feet nearly get lifted off the ground.

 

"It'd be unwise of you to scare the only human in this path out of here, you know?" Anubis's voice warns, threaded with discipline. His staff lifting Kumon high up enough from the ground which causes Osiris' feet to be barely dangling from the ground. Osiris was in trouble.

 

Osiris laughs a little before apologising. Anubis continues to warn him how that's how humans like to make stories where no one can make it through the forest alive; they die in the hands of Osiris' foolish pranks. Anubis puts him back down as Osiris laughs about how he forgot humans can't cross the forest as openly as deities can.

 

They meet Adom and the Storyteller at the crossing; they greet the two and mention how pleased they are to meet at them. They ask the two to state their purpose to use the forest. It wasn’t rare to see humans use this path as a means to travel but it was, however, was rare to see humans be accompanied with an angel in their journey. Surely there was a reason such a rare occasion to pop up.

 

“I’m guiding Adom back home,” the Storyteller simply explained.

 

“Home, you say? Isn’t that just a concept of humans wanting to reside in one place permanently?” Anubis asks, he eyes the Storyteller strangely.

 

Anubis, from what Adom can tell, is a lot stricter and poised than he imagined. The way he stands tall with his staff gripped tightly and straight. He felt like he was being judged from all the decisions he has made in his life so far as Anubis inspects him. Anubis never gave either of the travelers the time of day as he questioned them on their travels.

 

Unlike the Storyteller, Anubis is very knowledgeable on the human world; noting on things that even Adom is unaware about. It felt strange to hear him go through the concepts of humans and their evolution as if he saw it first hand, he certainly had some bizarre interest in humans to know this much. Even with that, the Storyteller argued back and made attempts to stress how important the journey was; going as far as stating they will _physically disintegrate_ if Adom does not reach home. Which was definitely something Adom was both worried and unsure if that was a lie or not.

 

“ _You won’t disintegrate,_  you’ll simply lose some form of hope before attempting to try again.” Anubis deflected the Storyteller’s dramatic claims as well. Adom was surprised how simple Anubis made it look to deflect such comments. He continues to call them lunatic claims before asking Adom if he truly knew anything about his _home._  If he could describe it without needing a helping hand from either Osiris and the Storyteller, he’ll guide the two of them through the forest.

 

“Osiris? Why is he included in this?” Adom asked, he isn’t quite pleased to have such a difficult question asked because all he can recall are unfinished memories of someone lovingly talking to him and nothing more. The scenery does, however, change occasionally; from a small house to a bustling town as they go through a market for unsaid reasons. He isn’t so sure if he can count that as eligible knowledge on his home.

 

“Osiris is a tad bit of a stickler when it comes to giving a helping hand on those who are lost; unless I say otherwise he will help them with no heed.” Osiris smiles weakly at Adom, he adds onto Anubis’ explanation that he only does it because he often acts as a guide, similar to the Storyteller, and returns lost children and humans to civilization. It was inevitable that he was going to be helping every human he meets even if it kills him.

 

Adom hums.

 

“My home; I only recall someone who I miss dearly. He is filled with radiance and love that goes beyond any treasure I can recall. This person, he told me the wonders of traveling.” Adom explained as he attempted to recount the memories. He continues to talk about nights he spent dreaming of someone he called home. His home was never a place but it was a person who he had foolishly left behind.

 

“Humans like you, they're rare to find.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“I said, humans like you--they're rare to find. To only carry the weight of love and happiness, it's a thing I loved the most about humans.”

 

Anubis struck his staff against the ground as it echoes throughout the forest. The ground shakes before the path emerges a new one; one that had glow markings on the floor to guide them safely through the forest. Anubis agrees to guide them through the forest as Adom answered the question accordingly. Osiris and the Storyteller rejoices.

 

“Oh, but we're not alone,” Osiris says as they were leaving. He mentions of Seth telling one of his crows that another angel hunter had snuck in. He might have targeted the Storyteller as their prey. It was best to stay on guard about their surroundings. They wouldn't want any angel killings in a sacred place like the forest.

 

Adom questions Osiris how he knows Seth. The Storyteller nods along, they do not recall ever informing the other angels about the travelers that followed along with them.

 

“Seth was an angel hunter,” Anubis answered their curiosity.

 

Adom was surprised but it made sense. He mentions how Seth seemed to be quite resourceful with hunting and often noted a lot about mythical beings that he used to write off as Seth telling scary stories to scare Ramses. Yet when Seth mentioned knowing the Storyteller's true form, Adom couldn't help but believe such things. Especially every night on their way to the forest, they felt reassured watching Seth send arrows into the open air. He was never sure what those particular arrows meant but he knew enough to tell that Seth had given the hunter a fair warning.

 

“Their warning arrows for other angel hunters to know that _this prey was particularly theirs,_ ” Osiris explained.

 

“Not all of them follow it but depending where Seth stood in that small hierarchy, it seemed enough to scare most,” Anubis added. He was also aware that Seth had long stopped being an angel hunter since the last time he spotted the other, he struck his arrows in multiple entrances of the forest. It often scared off other hunters but some still ventured, grumbling about how a lazy bum forgot to take back his warning arrows. When asked why Seth did such a thing, Anubis shook his head as he never understood that particular human being.

 

“I heard he cried when he had to kill his guardian angel,” Osiris answered instead. He goes on to tell a story of the ritual on how the angel hunters get the vision to see the true forms of mythical beings. Seth had to kill his guardian in order to replace his vision with their own. It had always been a gruesome and forceful process. Osiris believed Seth never wanted to do any of those things. He may be doing those things to protect other angels from falling into the same faith.

 

Anubis mentions how angels aren't as vulnerable as humans but every time he sees Seth's arrows, he does feel a lot more assured. It's the kindness you feel from his actions that don't tend to quite make sense to a normal human being. He wonders how the human was doing; another question Osiris had the answer to.

 

Osiris informs them that Ramses, their traveling prince, had decided to head home too. He offered to bring Seth along as it seemed Ramses had found a home in Seth thus taking him back to his hometown felt like the right decision. They're currently heading the southeast to where the paradise of lakes awaits them. Osiris rest assured that they're safe as Ramses' guardian angel is strict and hated his travels as well as Osiris' crow to watch over them. Adom thanks Osiris for his help who calls it a small helping hand; it was only fair to return the kind gestures Seth had been doing for years.

 

As they travel, Adom asks further about the angel hunters. Anubis called them; _one of humanity's biggest sins._  Their rituals, their killings, and structure of society were vile and cruel. Unless you truly wanted to enforce such cruelty on creatures that existed to guide and protect you; you were most likely forced into such a thing. Some of the men who have been guided into the forest; Anubis recognised them as those hunters. Their tears, resignation, and guilt for committing such sins; they twist an unwanted feeling in most angels. It wasn’t their fault for their lifestyle but it also was unhelped that their sins weighed them down to the underworld.

 

They spend days of traveling, it was hard to tell when the days had passed. There was no clear distinction between night and day; just Osiris noting on the days passing as they weave through the forest. The Storyteller watched Adom slip in and out of sleep on his horse; Anubis guiding the way as Osiris guides the horse carefully to avoid accidentally killing Adom.

 

Each night he spends dreaming of dangerous scenes that he has encountered; caves filled with monsters that lure you with their treasures, running from the unknown in the night, and many more countless encounters. He finds himself waking up in sweat against the horse as the other angels walk ahead of him. When he asks how far from the exit they were, Anubis only replies with “Soon” without sparing a single glance towards him.

 

“Do you like humans, Anubis?” Adom asks, Anubis tilts his head; his masks shifts a little to reveal a bit of his face but not enough. Adom is a bit curious what his human face looks like; he was rarely portrayed by other humans as a man with a human face. His mask, resembling a Jackal’s head, is used in replacement of his face. Adom explains how he meant that he was curious to why Anubis knew so much about humans and evolution.

 

“ _Ah,_  I do have a fascination on such creatures. It was amusing to watch you all build each other up then tear them back down--repeating in an endless cycle. Humanity; you repeat yourselves over and over again not once thinking, _why couldn’t we have done this differently?_ ” Anubis explained.

 

He watched over humanity for a long time; he recalls every love, war and death ever made. He does have to admit; it’s such a shame for such beautiful creatures to be so driven by such a flimsy thing like power. It’s never stagnant yet every human thought they could find some form of a stable flow of power. It was laughable to watch, humans are comical, whimsical beings. He could never grow tired of being their guide from their many unexpected deaths.

 

“Although, you humans have the feeling of immense sadness. That is something that we angels _only feel through you._  We are unable to have that strong of a hold of our emotions so watching your expressive motions; anger, happiness, sadness, and fear that have branched into different forms, I envy you to be fairly honest.” Anubis said, his smile isn’t present but his voice held such a nostalgic feeling.

 

Adom nods at Anubis’ small talk on humans. He was definitely intriguing in an unexpected sense. Beyond his poised appearance laid a very thoughtful man who has watched over humans for millennials. Unlike what most people assumed, he has never once regretted watching over them. The way he spoke had a sense of admiration and wonder for the things humans do, Adom felt honored to be human. To be watched over such a profound angel, it felt oddly wonderful? He couldn’t quite put a feeling to it.

 

As they continue on this thin stretch they call a path, it felt somehow unsettling. They’d occasionally hearing rustling before it stopped. They’d hear it appear in a rather untamed pattern; it sounded very much like the hunter Seth warned beforehand. The faster they try to run, the more unstable the path feels but if they’re too slow, it’d be far too late to outrun the hunter.

 

Playing a cat-mouse chasing game with an angel hunter is harder than one thinks. They slip through your fingers, uncomfortably so. It happens when you least suspected, it happens when you didn’t want it to happen the most. When you’re down to your last stretch of the path, you can almost feel the exit being closed;

 

_The angel hunter arrives._

 

He arrives in quick motions, swift and clean. Not once sparing anyone who gets in his way. He quickly whisks away the Storyteller and Osiris. Adom attempts to chase after him but is tugged back by Anubis’ staff.

 

“Are you fool? Unlike him, you’ll die if you try chasing him!” Anubis warns, harshly. He grips Adom tightly, explaining that one foot in a path unmarked by his staff will leave Adom in pure bones. The angel hunters make sure they can cross these paths despite being _mostly human._  A foolish untrained man like Adom would die trying to chase him. Adom settles down when he heeds Anubis’ warnings.

 

Adom apologises for his misconduct, he was worried over Osiris and the Storyteller that he couldn’t help but throw caution out of the window. Anubis dismisses it as a common feeling that both every creature feels when someone important to them is taken away. He agrees that they must hurry before the unimaginable happens.

 

“Follow me but leave the horse. Only bring a weapon you may use in battle and nothing more.” Adom followed the commands accordingly, not wanting to miss a second. They rush as Anubis lead the way; he said just seeing even a small glimpse of the hunter, he could tell who they were. When asked how, Anubis saw their eyes. Just a tiny bit but enough for an angel to guess, maybe not for a human.

 

Lyco was the hunter’s name; Anubis recalled hearing that they were silent and disgusted when it was his turn to kill his guardian angel. No angel is quite sure what kind of person he is, he quickly takes out anyone who gets in the way; disposing of unwanted parts through different means. Where he stands as a person, it is unknown but according to his guardian angel; Lyco wouldn’t have dared to do the things his father did. Yet there he stood, probably one of the most dangerous angel hunters the world could offer.

 

Anubis notes he might not just take a piece, he’d take an entire set if it was possible. If he took Osiris, it meant he was fearless to test the higher gods. What a ruthless child, Anubis called him just as they approached an area tainted in dried blood. It smelt bad, rotten bodies must’ve been scattered around the area. Adom held his nose as Anubis stride through them. He tried not to look at the mutated bodies to avoid throwing up in disgust.

 

“Found you,” Anubis announced.

 

Lyco was younger than expected. He looked barely older than Ramses; who had always been fairly younger than Seth and Adom. He had the tip of the knife barely touching Osiris’ shoulder blade as they were chained tightly. Anubis was right, he was _ruthless enough to choose the wings of a death god than any normal angel._  He didn’t care about the hierarchy at all; he just wanted the wings and that was it. The unorthodox method didn’t matter at all.

 

Lyco looked displeased, he jumped at Anubis with his knife. He wasn’t afraid of anything as Anubis quickly ordered Adom to free the other angels. Adom looks through the chains and finds a way to unchain them. Once unchained, Osiris orders crows to give aid to Anubis.

 

It was strange seeing crows fly in to not pick on Lyco but to pull him away. He struggled for a few moments before opting to stab them instead. He was gruesome in some sense; not sparing any life form a chance. He looked agitated by this. It seemed almost as if he didn’t even want to be here.

 

Adom wondered why.

 

It was hopeless for someone like Lyco to go against so many people, everyone was prepared to fight him but yet he continued. Unafraid, kicking them and injuring them left and right. For someone like Adom, he understood that it was some sort of desperation. Watching him want to get a single piece of Osiris’ wings was terrifying.

 

“You’ve become desperate, my dear.” Anubis stabs him through the chest with his staff.

 

“Because dad will get mad again if I come home empty handed,” Lyco laughed. He looked pitiful up close, tired and dreaded from all that dirty work yet he still sought his father’s approval. Adom couldn’t understand why a father would make his son go through all of this without not once thinking; _can my son bare through this danger?_ It felt unfair as he bent down to look at Lyco.

 

Lyco gritted his teeth at the sight of Adom.

 

“You’ve lived far too harshly,” Adom said, attempting to hug the younger. He tries to avoid it at first but leans into it a little as Adom strokes his back and tells him it’s alright.

 

The angels watch the exchangement; a boy who angels once feared to be cold-hearted was crying hopelessly in the arms of a man he has never met before. They quietly waited as Lyco begs for a reason why it’s hard to be loved. He wails for a life to find happiness and love, he doesn’t know how to escape a hellscape that is called home. Adom listens intently as Lyco begs for forgiveness. Such things like these are why Anubis calls angel hunters, _one of humanity's biggest sins._  They hold no heart that could carry the care and love for their children.

 

Watching this exchangement, Anubis offers a deal. He’ll reincarnate Lyco to save him from his treacherous father. Lyco laughs and asked if it was possible to make two reincarnations, Anubis quirks an eyebrow at him before asking why.

 

“It’d be unfair of me to leave my younger brother alone with a fuckhead like _him_.”

 

Anubis laughs as he crouches down next to Lyco, allowing the younger to lean on him if he wanted to. Adom, Osiris, and the Storyteller look over the two as they talk comfortably about Lyco’s brother. He pulls out his staff and looks at Lyco sternly. He removes his mask for a moment; revealing the human face that the Storyteller once spoke about. Anubis doesn't look quite like Adom expected; asymmetrical hair framing a worn out face that anyone at a first glance can assume he has seen everything humanity has become. He looks down at Lyco who mentions offhandedly how it wasn't much of a wonder anymore when his mother mentioned death being the most beautiful thing in the world. Anubis scoffs at the statement and calls Lyco far too young to be saying such nonsensical things to an angel like him.

 

“State your purpose for this journey to the forest, Lyco,” Anubis asks, staff standing upwards.

 

Lyco laughs and states the purpose of his journey was to reincarnate with his brother--to live a happy life. That was all he wanted and nothing more, he’ll figure out the details when he gets there but for now, all he wanted was a place for the two of them to grow up happily. All he wanted was happiness. No death, no blood, nothing.

 

Anubis struck his staff against the ground as it echoes throughout the forest. The crows caw loudly as Lyco closes his eyes. The ground shakes before the path emerges a new one; one that head branches arched into each other as a light awaits at the end. Lyco is seen walking in to join his brother’s by the hands. They smile at the angels and Adom before heading towards the light.

 

“Where did you send them off to?” Adom asks as that path disappears into the forest. Watching Lyco and his brother smile made his heart twist uncomfortably. It made Lyco look young, the number of burdens he shoulders just for the sake of living. He must’ve waited for such a day to happen.

 

“To a new home. Lyco wishes to be a good brother and to live happily with his only family member so I found a place that met all requirements.” Anubis stated, wiping off any excess blood off his clothes. Osiris orders the crows to clean the area as they headed back to the main path. The Storyteller and Adom prayed to Atum in hopes that he will ensure their happiness is achieved before following the other two angels back to the main path.

 

They continue a little further and the exit was visible. Osiris notes how it has been quite a while since they were in the forest, he notes how his crow had probably led Seth and Ramses home. Adom thanks him again for doing such a kind gesture. Even if he knew nothing about Ramses, Osiris reassured him that it was only right for him to do this.

 

“We can only lead you this much but continue to head east and you’ll find _home_.” Anubis and Osiris stop at the tip of the forest. They wave goodbye to the two travelers as they head east into the sand dunes. Adom notices an unwell look on the Storyteller but is told that they were fine. Adom wanted to argue but couldn’t. Too much has happened so surely, the Storyteller was just trying to process everything.

 

Amongst their travel, the Storyteller asked Adom how much has he recalled. He answers enough to remember a name that surprisingly only appeared in his dreams. It wasn’t like a lover or anything that held concrete human relations. They just appeared to warn Adom about his adventures. It was a bit like a guardian angel, he laughed.

 

“What’s their name?”

 

“ _Sia_.”

 

The Storyteller smiled as they heard that name, Adom asked why they looked like that. They shook their head and explained how they were glad that they were remembered. Finally. Adom tilts his head and presses for more information about the situation at hand. It seemed he didn’t quite get it.

 

“My name is Sia; I am your Guardian angel that has been bestowed by Bastet herself; you have been beckoned by the Gods and your loved ones to return home,” Sia finally introduced themselves properly. One hand on their chest as they smiled at Adom with eyes full of hope. They were happy to hear their name for the first time in their travel.

 

Adom laughs and thought how strange since Sia had the simplest name from everyone they met. Sia jokes about how simple is better. They spend their travels laughing as they head to the east.

 

While during the day, they spent their time travel in laughter. They spent their nights in silence as it dawned to Adom how close to home he was. He was afraid all those memories would have ended up rendering him useless. He had a worry that there was no one to go home to. He was worried that he was unable to meet his loved one. He slept in dread and worry that night.

 

Adom dreamt of waking up next to someone; his hair ruffled from into the pillows and hands tracing Adom’s face. His voice whispering good mornings as they exchange kisses. The way the sun spills in through the window, Adom relishes in it. He misses it all, he misses home and more importantly, he just misses _Helios._

 

He wants to hug Helios, hoping to the Gods that when he lets go Helios wouldn’t disappear. He felt time move faster than he wanted it to in the dream and he’s at the gate. Bidding goodbye to Helios and promised to finish as soon as possible. But that wait goes from days to weeks to months to maybe even years. Adom has made Helios wait for too long, he might have found someone else now. Adom doesn’t want to lose hope but he couldn’t help it. He’s only human; it’d be foolish to go back now.

 

The next morning, Sia eyes at Adom concerningly.

 

“Were you dreaming of someone last night? Is that why you cried?”

 

“You don’t sleep, don’t you?”

 

“Angels don’t really need sleep so no, not really.” Sia felt like they were intruding but Adom reassures them that was not the case. He was just worried about meeting his lover; talking to Anubis opened up new fears that Adom hoped he never really wanted to find. Yet here he was, too far from his friends to turn back and too close to home to just _not go home._  He was caught at the crossing but at the same time, he felt he has long past that.

 

Sia nodded and asked what his lover was like.

 

Adom explains Helios to him; a radiant, daring but also a rather selfish man who loved telling stories to everyone. He used to travel as well, just like Adom but at one point, he just stopped. For no particular reason, he felt there was no need to explore the world anymore. He was satisfied here in the town they lived together. He never said no to Adom wanting to continue his travels, he promised to wait until Adom was satisfied. Helios was patient enough for it, or at least that was always said.

 

But now, Adom questioned it.

 

“How would you know? You lost your memories and traveled all the way here just to say you wish to turn back?” Sia asked. It felt a bit like a stab in the heart but they were right. Adom was probably just overthinking the situation. He calls himself a bit of an idiot before telling Sia to pack up as they really do have to go home. It really was now or never.

 

As they travel, Sia starts to become more sluggish. They ask and whine to Adom about uncomfortable body temperatures. Adom began covering Sia completely with their cloak as they clung onto Adom. Adom tries to stay hopeful and encourages Sia to keep their hopes as they approach closer to the gates.

 

The horse stops at a certain distance.

 

“I’m unable to keep you as well, huh?” Adom asks as he lets the horse run free.

 

He didn’t have many supplies left anyway; just his few bags and Sia to carry. Sia softly guides him through the path. Adom tells himself that if he’s quick enough, he’ll be able to find help for Sia. Adom carries Sia’s body to the gates, hurriedly looking for any form of help. He calls for some help in hopes he’ll get some attention.

 

“My, what is the matter, child?” A man who stands in a full pharaoh garment before him. He urges Adom to bring over the child in his hands; he ensures that there is a chance that Sia could be saved. Inspecting Sia, he recognises them and states that they might have overworked themselves a little. As expected as someone who is a guardian angel to another workaholic. Adom frowns a little at that statement as the other man laughs and apologies.

 

With the other man’s help, Sia awakens and smiles at the sight of their creator, Atum. Adom puts them down as they introduce their creator, Atum to Adom. They thank Atum for healing them. Atum rest assured that it was no issue for such things. He was surprised over how worried Adom was over them.

 

“You have a kind human, Sia,” Atum noted, he continues telling Adom how it’s wonderful that some people have good relationships with their guardian angels. Some don’t, some can’t and some are just too bothered to know about such things. Atum thanks Adom for taking care of Sia up till here. It was an honor to see such a human care deeply for their guardian angel.

 

“Up till here?” Adom asks.

 

“I can only go up till here, Adom,” Sia tells him that they can only go this far. From this gate and onwards is Adom’s journey back to his loved one, Helios. They were no longer apart of the journey at this point. It was considered impossible for Sia to walk past those gates anyway. They’d have to return to Bastet and continue their duties as a guardian angel.

 

Atum explains how all things come to an end. Memories will be cherished one way or another. It’s alright if it’s an ending Adom didn’t hope for but it is an ending that will teach him a lesson. A lesson on how sometimes the ending point of the journey is in fact lonely. That’s fine, there will always be a home for Adom to return to.

 

“Helios, he has told me a lot about you. You stopped sending letters at one point, he wondered why. Due to his own worry, he had sent Sia to you. Surely, you owe the poor thing a wholehearted apology,” Atum laughed. He calls love a beautiful thing that people work hard to find. He wishes Adom stays a little longer at home before leaving again. Just to rest well and not lose his roots.

 

Though bitter, Adom accepts his fate.

 

“Thank you for taking me here,” Adom thanks Sia who smiles softly.

 

Sia shakes their head and thanks him for teaching them about humanity and all of its glory. The flurry of emotions and concepts that Sia will never learnt without Adom’s help, Sia will cherish them through and through. Sia promises to keep them close to their heart.

 

“ _I’ll remember that then, Sia_.”

 

Adom watches Sia and Atum leave together; they looked like they were happily chatting about the adventure. It felt satisfying for Adom to watch a happy smile on Sia’s face as they disappeared. He knew he didn’t have to worry as Sia will always watch over him.

 

Adom walks through the gate to finally face his long-awaited fate.

 

“ _Adom,_ ” Helios breathed out, expressing some sort of surprise as if he didn’t expect Adom to be able to weave through the desert to finally come home. Helios was beautiful; he still had the ring Adom gave him for years. Just like he did, hanging from his neck, was the same ring after all. He smiled like the sun; radiant and beautiful as ever.

 

Adom smiled as he closed the gap between the two. Holding Helios’s hands tightly, Adom calls for the other as well. They stay still for a while; just admiring each other for even being real after how long of not seeing each other. It felt like that was their first time meeting. Like they didn’t even know if this was actually happening.

 

Neither of them could actually believe all of this could happen.

 

“ _Welcome home._ ”

 

Adom was embarrassed. He didn’t expect a greeting; he was just happy enough to be able to make it back home safely. He was just happy to see Helios alone. Yet he still stuttered out an “ _I’m home,_ ” as Helios laughs. It felt as magical as he remembered. He cherished it even more than before actually. He doesn’t know why he never did.

 

“You look like a fool, Adom,” Helios says as he cups his face. Adom laughs and agrees; he does because he doesn’t believe it. He doesn’t believe he spent all the time chasing after the wonders of the world to find out he never needed such things. All he wanted was to come home and be here with Helios.

 

They walk back home as Helios urges Adom to tell him his journeys. Especially the journey he had to here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally felt some parts felt rushed through (bc they are most likely the parts of writing im bad at) and just wild w the lore but that's okay bc I made this for my self-indulgent needs  
> Will I write a new one?? Probably lol  
> I wanna write a new one but I'd probs give my wrists some rest bc that shit nearly broke it  
> Anyway  
> I hope you had fun and also congrats if you read this to the end bc god this is a lot like anubis' lines (dont write charas w a lot to say im tired and im not smart)  
> Thank you for reading anyway!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised you made it this far (claps)  
> I'll try to upload the actual play itself ASAP  
> Yea, I'm actually writing the play too can you believe that?  
> I also wanna write other plays just out of pure indulgence? It's a little crazy lol  
> Anyway, I hoped you enjoy it and thank you for reading it!


End file.
